No Matter the Cost
by veryspecialagentriley
Summary: Waking up in a hospital with no memory of who you are or how you got there is not a good sign. However, it's one that Perseus is forced to deal with. A werewolf encounter has placed our hero into the care of the Argent family over in Beacon Hills. But as memories start to come back, will Perseus be able to live his life the way he wants to? Or will he be forced to let Zoe go?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Author Note: Okay so I already have a story that's being updated every Monday. So I've decided to have this story updated ever Thursday as a sort of go-along. This story won't be as long as 'Son of Nyx', but it still is a pretty good length.**

 **? POV**

Everything was a blur around me. All I could see was a mix of colors in a room I was in. I could hear a mixture of conversations around me, floating through the air, but I couldn't concentrate to actually hear what was being said. I could smell a stench that made my nose wrinkle at the sheer volume of a cleaning agent.

"Hey…hey…young man.?" A voice called out, making me face forward to see a man in a white coat standing in front of me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you know where you are?" He asked softly, getting out a pen.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, but I don't."

"That's alright, you had quite the situation. Here's another thing you might not know, but do you know your name or age?" The man asked.

My heart dropped. My breath caught as another man and woman walked into the room, with a young teenage girl behind them. "I don't know who I am, much less how I got here. I-I don't know w-what I-I'm-" I started to hyperventilate, but was calmed down by the teenager who was now holding my hand with hers.

I looked at her, as she stared up at me with big brown eyes. "Thank you for saving me." She said softly, with a warm smile on her face.

"Don't worry about it. Just be sure to stay near your parents' next time okay? I'm sure they were worried about you playing a ways away from them. Just promise me, to be more careful when you're outside, okay?" I replied with a soft smile, looking over to the couple standing a couple of feet away.

"I promise. Thank you." The girl thanked me, hurrying back to her parent's sides.

But the man came closer to the bedside. He held out a hand for me to shake and I did. "Thank you for saving my daughter. Do you have anyone to help you here in San Francisco?"

"I don't sir. I have no clue who I am or what I'm even doing in San Francisco. Where is that?" I asked confused.

The man looked at the woman, and she nodded. The man turned back to face me, "since you have no one to go to here, and considering that you helped my family. Until you gain your memories back, I would like to adopt you into my family. Would you like that?" He asked me.

I didn't even hesitate. "Yes I would like that sir. Thank you so much for helping me. I wish I could do more, but until I get back to my normal self, I will do my best." I responded firmly.

The man smiled at my response. "Good."

All of a sudden a memory flashed by my mind. A boy with black hair, and black eyes yelling at me in warning, but it quickly fades. I duck in reaction and shield my face, then wincing in pain. I looked down to see my right shoulder in a sling.

The man made sure that his daughter left the room before speaking again. "Do you remember getting that injury?"

I shook my head negatively.

"Well, out there are creatures that will kill anything in their territory. The thing that attacked you was called a werewolf. Part-man and part-wolf." The man starts before I interrupt him.

"And how does that go with my injury?" I ask gesturing to my arm.

The woman answers this time. "It was a werewolf that attacked our daughter, but you stepped in and fought it off with a sword. And I know that you know nothing about your life up until this point. But-"

When she was talking, I felt something appear in my hospital gown pocket. I reached into it and pulled out a pen. Looking at it confused, I clicked the top of it, and in less than a second, it lengthened into a three foot long bronze sword.

"You had that sword when you killed the wolf." The man blurted out. Then he looks at an inscription near the handle. "Does that sa-" he asks before I cut him off.

"Anaklumos, meaning Riptide." I blurted out, looking at the hilt, before facing the man again. "I don't know how I know that…it just popped into my mind."

"That's written in Ancient Greek. Weird." The man said to himself. Then he turned back to me and gestured towards his wife. "My name is Chris Argent, this is my wife ,Victoria Argent. We will be taking care of you until you can take care of yourself."

"Nice to meet you two. I would tell you my name if I knew it." I dejectedly said, looking down.

The man in the white coat then came back in with another man in a blue uniform behind him. "Well, we believe that you are around sixteen years old." Then the man in blue stepped forward. "You are being taken to a foster-care home, as soon as you are ready to move."

"Wait…my wife and I have decided to adopt him into our family. He did save my daughter after all. Plus, we can help him get back any memories better than a foster-care home surrounded by other kids." Chris stepped in front of the police officer.

The officer nodded, "Then come with me to fill out the documents for our reference." Chris nodded and left the room with the officer.

The man in the lab coat smiled at the sight of the two men leaving the room, which shot off warnings symbols in my mind. The doctor looked back at me with a small grin on his face. "Hello there son."

My hand drifted to the side where the pen was laying on. My eyes narrowing as I turned to the man, Victoria turning to the man in confusion as well.

"Who are you?" I asked with a guarded voice.

The doctor snapped his fingers and Victoria fell onto a chair behind her, asleep. My fingers wrapped around Riptide, and I raised it at the man's throat. "I'll ask again. Who are you and what have you done to that woman?" I asked, my voice raising.

The man snapped his fingers again, and changed shape into a woman with purple eyes and brown hair. She walked closer to me and moved the sword away from her direction. "I am your mother. I've been looking for you for the past year." The woman said with a tearful smile as she brought me into a hug.

"Wait, you've been looking for me for so long?" I asked confused, still wrapped up in her arms.

"Yes, you've been missing for almost two and a half years. Are you okay? Do you really not remember me?" She asked, a little hurt.

"No, I'm sorry, but I can't remember anything from before waking up this morning. I have no clue who I am, or how I got here." I responded, crying into her chest.

She rubbed my back. "It's okay sweetie. I'll b-" She was cut off by voices outside the door. She turned herself back into the male doctor and stood next to my bed, but continued to talk. "My boy, I will connect with you in your dreams over the next couple of weeks, helping you regain your memories. Your friends miss you greatly, and so does your love."

Then the door opens with Chris walking back in with his daughter. He noticed his wife asleep in the chair and wakes her up. "Hey honey, time to go home. We have a new family member in the Argent name." He looks over at me and smiles as he offers up an arm and pulls me up to my feet.

* * *

"We're here." The young girl in front of me, chirped. I still didn't know her name. But I had a feeling that I was about to. There were a couple of people standing in front of the garage. A young woman, the same age as Chris, and an older man that looked to be her father.

I soon found myself standing in front of the two, next to Chris as Victoria led their daughter in the house. I was a little uncomfortable standing in front of these two. The man held out his hand. "Hello there, my name is Gerard. Chris is my son and this is my daughter, Kate." He said as he also gestured to the woman next to him.

"Hello, it is nice to meet you both." I start before Chris lays a hand on my shoulder in comfort, speaking for me. "He remembers nothing from before this morning, dad. Three days ago, he saved Allison from a werewolf. In the struggle, he dislocated his right shoulder, which is why his arm is in a sling. But he also hit his head extremely hard, and has no memory from his life before the fight. Considering he knows nothing about any friends or family near here, and that he saved my daughter, we decided to keep him in our family until he regains his memories. And if he does, but wants to stay, then he can." Chris explained.

Gerard nodded. "Of course, that is fine with me. Do you know how to fight young man?" He asked.

I nodded my head firmly, without saying a word.

Gerard smiled widely, "Well Chris, it seems like we have another fighter in this family." Then he turns to me. "Come with me, I want to see what you can do. Kate, take it easy on him."

Unconsciously I smirked, but didn't say anything. Soon we found ourselves in an arena style room. Kate was standing fifteen feet away, twirling a knife on her hand. Chris handed me a knife of the same style and stepped aside so we could start the match.

In my ear, I could hear my mother's voice. "Take her down." I nodded, and the whistle for us to start blew loudly.

I stayed in my place, waiting for Kate to make the first move. She did, by running at me, yelling loudly. She swung her knife at my head, which I stepped forward parrying her knife with mine as my momentum threw our knives away. But she tried to move backwards. I acted fast by elbowing her in the side of the head, near her ear. As she stumbled back I turned back around to face her, pulling out my pen, clicking the top and stopping the point in front of her throat all while looking her in the eye.

Then my head burned as another memory flashed into my mind. I dropped to my knees, clutching my head as memory after memory flashed into my head. Appearing one second, but disappearing the next. I saw the same boy from last time smiling at me as I pulled him into a hug. Another girl with black eyes, and dark brown hair smiling up at me as I kneeled over her, helping her back onto her feet. And a girl with blond hair and gray eyes with an arm around a blond haired blue-eyed boy. They were both smiling at me. But then it all vanished from my mind.

I sighed heavily as the pain went away. I looked up to see Chris and Victoria standing over me in worry. "You alright?" They asked concerned.

"I remembered my name, and how old I am. My name is Perseus Jackson. I turned nineteen years old on August 18th." I said as I passed out.

 **Yes, this was set after the Giant War ended for those of you that are wondering.**

 _ **Updated: 06/07/2018**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Dream Scene**

 **Percy POV**

"Stay where you are and don't move!" I hear a shout behind me.

I raised my hands slowly, showing that I am unarmed and not trying to do anything.

"Turn around slowly, and kneel on the ground, crossing your ankles." The voice sounded off again, but sounded vaguely familiar. I slowly turned around, bowing my head to avoid causing any hostility. Once I faced the direction from the voice, I slowly kneeled down on one knee and followed it up by the other. I crossed one ankle over the other and stayed completely still.

I heard some rustling to my right and left as the tree behind me vanished. I opened my eyes and raised my head to see a woman appear in front of me with her bow drawn with an arrow in my face.

"Perseus?" The woman asked, causing the other girls to gasp and lower their bows. Taking a chance I raised to my feet and unsheathed my sword, pointing it the woman in front of me. "Who are you?" I asked, looking at the one in front of me.

A girl stepped from my right side. "You mean, you don't know who we are? Do you not know who I am?" She asked, obviously hurt.

I lowered my sword point to the ground and sheathed it in my pocket still facing the girl. Turning to the girl, realizing that I saw her in a memory flash. "I don't. The only thing I know about myself is my name, age and that I have a pen that turns into a sword. But I recognize you from somewhere. I just don't know where." I replied as I took a slow step towards her.

She took a step towards me. "My name is Zoe Nightshade. I am a daughter of Atlas and Pleione. The lieutenant of Artemis's Hunt. You are a son of Hecate…my boyfriend."

My breath caught, "Zoe…I-" I stopped talking as my form flickered. "What's going on?" I asked confused, as I continued to flicker.

"He's waking up. Quick! Where are you Percy?" Zoe asked quickly.

"I'm in Sa-" I started before my form vanished as I woke up from my dream by a shout.

* * *

It's been a year since I've had that dream. I still haven't been able to get into contact with Zoe or anyone else that flashes through my mind that I can remember. My mother visits me in my dreams every other night to explain what has happened in my life a couple days at a time to not overwhelm me.

But I'm getting incredibly busy with all of the training by the Argent family. I still haven't told them that I'm a son of a Greek Goddess of Magic. Not really a good time to say "hey, so I'm a son of a Greek Goddess that is from a myth thousands of years old."

My training at both Camp Half-Blood and Jupiter has been coming back to me slowly. And by now, with all of the training with the Argents, I could become a top-notch mercenary.

You know, if I wanted to.

But I was also told that with Allison going into high school, her parents have decided to move to Beacon Hills, California. It's a smaller city, but surrounded by woods which is perfect for hunting. Now, I had remembered that I had already gone to high school and received a diploma, but I would be going again for Allison's protection.

Speaking of which, Allison is also being trained to defend herself, but isn't learning anything about the family business. I've been teaching her everything that her parents have cleared me to teach her on. And she's the only one that knows about my true parentage by accident. But she has sworn to keep my powers a secret. Which comes with a bonus, because whenever we get into too much trouble, I can make her parents forget what they're thinking about in the first place. Props with being son of Hecate, you have great control over the Mist and magic.

"Percy!" Chris's voice rang out from downstairs.

I heard my voice and rushed downstairs and made my way to the living room. "What up Chris?"

Then I notice the company standing beside him. I chuckled softly, a little embarrassed. "I am so sorry. Hello, my name is Perseus." I greet them before turning to Chris. "I don't get why I'm down here though."

"Perseus, these are some associates of mine. They are here for a sweep through Beacon Hills we're doing in a week from now."

I smirk. "Sweet, I get to come right?"

Chris doesn't answer me right away, giving me my answer. "So what was the point of introducing me to them if I won't be working with them?" I reply in a sarcastic attitude. I start to walk out of the room before one of the men speaks causing me to turn around.

"Wow, this boy thinks he ca-" his rant stops as I raise a hand. A knife raised in front of his face, two inches away from his right eye. Everyone then turns to me, gasping when they see that my eyes had turned purple.

"I don't know who you think you are. But you are not the top dog around here…dude. The rest of you can put down your weapons. I can see you, even if I'm not looking at you. Unless you want to find yourself skewered onto your own weapons; I suggest that you don't speak to me that way." I snarled out.

"What's wrong with your eyes Perseus?" Chris asked, nervously.

"It's not like you will remember in an hour." I said, snapping my fingers as all of them fell to the ground asleep. I placed a hand on each of their foreheads, erasing their memories from the past ten minutes. I smiled as stood back up and made my way back upstairs to my room.

I figured I had a couple of hours till they woke up, so I went outside in the backyard. I already told Allison where I was going to be. I also made sure to grab a silver knife, just in case I run into some trouble.

I heard some rustling to my right, and pretended not to hear it. A couple of seconds later, the rustling was louder. I tensed up and grabbed my knife from my waistline and angled it out from my wrist. "Whoever you are…come out with your hands up. Now!" I shouted in warning. Nothing made a move, so I pulled out my knife and flung it into the direction of the rustling leaves. I heard a gasp of pain and shock before a thump of something heavy hitting the ground.

I raced over into the tree line and found a sight I wasn't sure of how to react. A boy about the same age as me, laying on the ground, gasping for air as my knife was embedded deep into his upper right shoulder. He looked at me in pleading, but also in slight anger at my action. But then his eyes flashed blue, making me back up.

"Werewolf." I gasped out in shock. I had been told that all werewolves were monsters, even though they were also part-human. But this boy didn't look like anything I had been taught.

"Hold on, I got you." I said softly as I put a palm on his shoulder and murmured a healing spell. I could feel my eyes turn purple as the magic started to work on him. I slid the knife out of his chest, and placed it into its holder on my waistline. I could feel my magic working as he started to breathe more evenly, and closed his eyes, sighing in relief.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Derek Hale." He said looking up at me. "And what's yours?"

"My name is Perseus Argent." I responded. I saw the worry in his eyes at my last name and placed a reassuring hand back on his chest. "Don't worry, I'm not really part of their family. I'm just more of a protector for their daughter." I explained before taking a breath. "Hale…where do I know that name from?" I asked, confused.

"My family house burned down half a year ago due to a fire. It was burned down by the family you are now a part of." Derek spat at me in disgust.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Hey, calm down dude. I had no part in the destruction of your family's home, Derek." I took a deep breath. "And to show you that I'm not really part of the family, I will be a spy for you. We are moving to Beacon Hills in a couple of weeks for a sweep over the area. I know that your family home is in that area, so make sure you aren't in there when we come in. I'll contact you when we move into the area and give you the time span we will be searching." I inform him as I summoned a wolf pendant.

As I hand it to him I explain what it is. "This is a communication device that will connect us if you need to talk. Just tap the pendant three times and whisper "lycan". It will develop an invisible mic and hearing device in your ear for us to communicate with each other." I explained, handing it to him.

"Percy!" I heard behind me, causing me look around before settling down on a girl and boy staring at me in awe and shock.

I stood in front of Derek who was still recovering from his injury. I took a protective stance, drawing out my silver knives. My eyes hardened into a stare at them. They looked a little familiar, but I couldn't remember where I knew them from, or if they were my friends previously.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?!" I shouted guarded.

"Percy, it's us. Reyna and Nico. Where have you been for the past 2 years?!" The boy shouted excitedly as he took a step towards me.

That caught me off guard at the sudden movement and I acted unconsciously. I threw one of my knives at him, making it stop in front of his right eye. He didn't move after that, and the girl beside him pulled out a spear and shield from her back.

"Unless you want your boy-toy here to lose an eye, try something!" I warned as I flexed my fingers, making the knife get closer to his pupil.

"Percy what's wrong?! Do you not remember us?!" the girl yelled as she sheathed her weapons.

"I have no idea who you two are. What I want to know is how you know me?!" I retorted.

"Percy…you're our friend. You are our leader back at camp. You've been missing for over two years; everyone is worried. Especially Zoe, she saw you almost a year ago, but she hasn't been able to find you. But now that we know where you are, we can bring you back home." The boy said as he took off his helmet. Then I recognized him from a flashback. "Nico di Angelo."

"Yeah it's me man."

My eyes flared a deep purple and my voice became dangerously low. "Get out of my sight now."

 _ **Updated: 06/16/2018**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Percy POV**

"What?!" Nico's response echoed through the forest.

"I said get out of my sight. How hard is that to understand, it's not like I'm speaking another language here? Do you remember what the gods did to me 2 years ago?! Because I do." I practically growled at him.

Reyna looked between us in confusion. "What is he talking about Nico?"

Nico looked at her in worry. "Percy asked to no longer be a part of anymore wars. He wanted to live the rest of his life in peace. That caused Zeus to throw a lightning bolt at him in anger. Zeus had always wanted a reason to strike Percy down, and that was enough of a reason in his book. The other gods except for Ares and Dionysus rushed at the king of gods in anger at their hero being smited. But my father then said that he couldn't find Percy in his realm meaning that he was still alive." Nico explained as he looked between Reyna and myself.

"The reason I asked for you two to leave is because I stand by what I said back then. I'm done fighting their battles for them. I've been a hero for two wars in six straight years. I just want to live the rest of my life without them." I informed them.

"And what about Zoe?" Reyna asked.

"She is safer with Artemis. Always has been, and always will be. I still love her, but I won't bring her into my life now. I will come back for her, when my job here is done. I will keep in contact, but our worlds must keep our distances." I explained.

"Wait a second." Derek's voice brought us out of our conversation. Nico pointed a finger at Derek. "Who is he? A mortal?"

I turned to Derek, "I'll explain to you in a couple of minutes." Then I faced the others, "no he's not a mortal…he's a werewolf." I explained with a grin.

Nico look shocked. "Wait…really?"

I looked over to Derek, "show him your other eyes Derek." I said excitedly. Derek glared at me before shifting to his other side.

"That's so cool." Nico said in awe.

"Alright, we'll get out of your hair. We just can't wait to tell the others that you're okay." Reyna said as she pulled Nico back.

"Please don't tell them where I am. Just tell them that I am safe." I requested. The both of them nodded and shadow traveled away leaving me with Derek. "Alright, give me a moment to collect my thoughts and I'll explain everything that just happened right now."

* * *

 **3 months later**

 **3rd POV**

Percy turned the music up in his new car, provided by the Argents, while driving Allison to school. It had been a long time since he had been to one. He already had his GED, but was doing this for the Argents for bringing him into their family when he had no one.

Percy bobbed his head to the beat a new song called "Walk on Water" by Thirty Seconds to Mars. He smiled when he heard Allison laugh at his antics. "So how long are you staying, Perce?" She asked.

Percy parked the car and turned to look at Allison. "As long as I'm wanted. When you guys get tired of me. I'll be back on the road."

Allison looked at him seriously. "You're a part of the family, Percy. You'll always be wanted." He smiled at her for a moment and snapped out of his trance. "Okay! Let's go." He grabbed his bag and they made their way to the main office. They both were greeted by one of the teachers and the principle.

"Hello. I'm the principle, Mr. Walcott, and to my left is Ms. Morrell. We'll be taking you to your lockers and classes." The principle greeted enthusiastically.

Ms. Morrell led Percy past the students after he said goodbye to Allison. Percy tried to listen as the female talked about the teachers and the classes but he couldn't help but focus on a conversation two boys were having.

The skinny one laughed. "No, not a chance." He laughed again. The slightly bigger boy beside him frowned. "I heard a wolf howling." This caught Percy's attention. This could possibly be something Chris wanted him to protect his daughter from; if it wasn't just a wolf.

"No you didn't, Scott." The skinny one stated bluntly.

Scott stared at his friend, looking annoyed. "How do you know what I heard?"

Pale and Skinny, his new nickname he had unknowingly been given by Percy, laughed. "Because California doesn't have wolves, all right?" He turned to stop Scott. "Not in like 60-" Ms. Morrell cut off Percy's listening.

"Mr. Argent did you hear me?" Percy head snapped over to look at her. "Ah, sorry. ADHD. It's difficult to stay focused. What were we talking about?"

"Lunch time." She answered with a suspicious look in her eyes.

Percy gave her a fake grin. "Lunch? Good! I love lunch." Ms. Morrell led Percy to his first class, Math. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

The ring of the bell jolted Percy out of his nap and wiped the drool off his desk. Percy gathered his books, fast walking away from the teacher's glare. It's not his fault math is worthless. Giving Mr. Roberts a grin he turned around, suddenly running into someone.

A girlish voice yelled. "Hey, watch we're your going!" They both bent down to get their books, bonking heads.

"I'm really sorry." Percy apologized, finally looking at his victim. He looked at the pale, ginger headed girl. "Sorry, um...?" He made a hand motion, silently telling her to give him her name.

Still picking up her books, she huffed. "Lydia. And you should be..." She looked up taking in his figure. "Sorry."

"Well, I am really sorry, Lydia, for tumbling into you and making you drop your books." Percy stated sarcastically. He knew the type of girl she was. Prideful and popular. "But if I remember, in all this concussion, you also ran into me. I think I rightfully deserve a sorry, too." Percy crossed his arms and smirked. Lydia flushed angrily.

"Do you even know who I am?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. Percy picked up his last book and gave her a sickly sweet smile.

"Not yet, Queen Bee, but I will." He smirked and strode off to his locker leaving behind a flustered Lydia Martin. "Man, I am going to love messing with her all year long." Percy muttered to himself.

Percy jogged over to Allison at her locker after retrieving his books. He hit his hand against the locker beside hers, making her jump. "Hey Ali, how was your first class?" She laughed and punched his shoulder lightly, while grabbing her chemistry book.

"It was fine. How was yours? Fall asleep halfway through?" He leaned against the lockers.

"Oh Allison, you know me to well."

Scott listened closely to Allison's conversation with the black haired boy. They seemed close. Like family kind of close. They both moved to Beacon Hills High on the same day.

The girl Percy ran into, Lydia, stalked up to them beside a brown haired boy with an arrogant smirk. "That jacket's is absolutely killer. Where'd you get it?" She asked Allison, ignoring Percy.

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." Allison replied nervously. Lydia grinned, pointing at Allison. "And you are my new best friend."

Scott scowled. "Can someone tell me how that new girl is here all of five minutes and she's already hanging out with Lydia?" A girl beside Stiles asked, scoffing. "Because she's hot. Beautiful people herd together." Stiles stated it like it was obvious.

"So," Lydia continued. "There's a party this weekend. Friday night. You should come."

"Uh, I can't. It's family night this Friday. Thanks for asking." Allison tried to get out of the event. But Percy laughed bringing the attention of Lydia and the boy to him. Percy elbowed her in the ribs lightly. "Of course you can, Allison. I'm sure Chris and Victoria will understand." Allison glared at him.

The boy nodded his head at Percy. "What about you? You going also?"

Allison gave Percy a pleading look. He grinned, putting his hands up. "Sorry, I have prior commitments. But Allison will be there. She loves parties."

A scowling man walked up to them with a whistle around his neck. He took a look at Percy's muscular frame. "You ever played lacrosse, kid?" He asked. He didn't even let Percy get a chance to speak. "Tryouts are right now, come on." He pulled Percy over to the boy's locker room. "Let's go, Jackson!" The man called over his shoulder.

Allison and Lydia shared a look before heading off to the field, leaving behind Scott and Stiles.

Coach Finstock threw lacrosse pads at Percy making him duck when one went for his face. "Okay, kid." Coach handed Percy a lacrosse stick, a helmet, and ball. He pointed to the helmet. "This covers your head. Get… that… on… there." He said struggling to jam the helmet on Percy's head. He then took and held the ball. "You catch this with," he grabbed the stick. "This and throw the ball in the net."

He shoved the equipment in Percy's arms. "It's not rocket science kid. You'll get used to it." Coach Finstock led Percy to the field where everyone else was getting ready and waiting.

"McCall!" Coach yelled. Scott turned around from staring at Allison, which did not go unmissed by Percy, giving Coach an absent look. He threw Scott a long stick and a helmet. "You're in goal."

"But I've never played." Scott said looking at the long stick with distaste. "I know." Coach ruffled his hair. "Scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. It's a first day back thing." He laughed. "Just try not to take any in the face."

Coach rallied up all the players and put them in one line. Scott took his stance in the goal. First up was Jackson. Coach Finstock blew the whistle causing Scott cover his ears, trying to drone out the sound. Jackson shot, hitting Scott right in the face.

Scott growled and got back up to his feet. The next shot was taken. Right before Scott's eyes it slowed down. He caught it easily. It seemed like he had all the time in the world to save it. Everyone stared at him. The next shot and the next shot were taken, but Scott saved them all.

Next up was Perseus.

He cleated the grass, getting his footing steady, and took off. He tightened his grip on the stick and swung hard. The ball traveled fast with the air whistling behind it. Scott had to dive to get it, but even then, it tore through his goalie stick net. Coach stared at both Scott and Percy with his mouth hanging open.

"Was that what I was supposed to do coach?!" Percy yelled with a wide grin.

Jackson walked up to him and placed a hand on Percy's shoulder. "Nice shot man. I tell you what, tomorrow during lunch come out to the field and I'll teach you more." Percy nodded his head and held out his hand to shake.

Jackson shook his hand and stepped away. He went to the locker room with the rest of the team, leaving Scott and Stiles to stare at Percy in suspicion and wonder. Percy smiled as he just made a friend to help him through the school year. Reminding him of a certain son of Hermes he admired a long time ago.

 _ **Updated: 07/11/2018**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **3rd POV**

Scott and Stiles splashed through the stream in the woods. "How'd you do it?" Stiles asked, shaking out his wet sneakers.

"How'd I do what?" Scott asked. He jumped over a log while Stiles tripped over it. Stiles sighed and brushed the leaves out of his buzz cut. "On the field. How'd you save all if those? No offence, dude, but you kind of suck. And you don't just become amazing overnight."

Scott threw up his hands. "I don't know what is was, man. It felt like I had forever to catch the ball." Stiles was about to say some snarky remark, but Scott cut him off. "And that's not the only weird thing. I smell stuff I can't usually smell. I can hear things I shouldn't be able to hear."

Stiles raised his eyebrows, disbelievingly. "Smell things. Like what?" Scott raised his nose and stopped Stiles.

"Like that Mint gum in your jacket." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"But I don't have gum in my..." He checked his pockets. He pulled out a green pack of minty gum. He glanced at Scott, starting to believe him. "So, this all started with a bite?"

Scott ignored the comment. "What if it's like an infection. What if my body's flooding up with adrenaline before I go into shock?" His voice became higher with each sentence.

Stiles nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah. It's a specific kind of infection. I think its called lycanthropy." He put his hands on his hips, trying to hide his smile.

Scott looked horrified. "What's that? Is it bad?" He asked. He grabbed onto his side, where the bite should've been. Stiles shook his head. "Oh, yeah, it's the worse. But only once a month. On the night of the full moon." He couldn't keep his smile in any longer. Stiles gave him a fake wolf howl.

Scott pushed him away. "Come on. You're the one who heard a wolf howling." Scott scowled and continued walking. They didn't know about or see the green eyes of Perseus Argent in the shadows.

Percy had trailed the two boys, trying to find out if they were a threat to his family. He could hear murmurs of Stiles' voice and could see Scott frown many times. Scott bent down, ruffling the leaves and branches. A black haired man in a leather jacket appeared from behind them, causing Scott and Stiles to jump.

The dark man moved forward. "What are you doing?!" He glared. "This is private property."

Stiles tried not to make eye contact with the man. "Sorry man, we, uh, we didn't know."

Scott glared back at the man, seemingly unafraid. "We were just looking for something..." The stranger's glare intensified. "But just forget." The man pulled something white out of his pocket and threw it to Scott. His inhaler. The stranger walked back the way he came.

Something clicked in Percy's mind. A memory. Those were the eyes of Derek Hale.

Percy had rushed back home in his car. He had to tell Chris. He had learned a year ago that a hunter from the Argent family, had practically killed the whole family, by setting their house on fire. The only recorded survivor was the uncle, Peter Hale. But he had been in the hospital in a comatose state for just about two years.

Percy tore off his jacket and plaid shirt leaving him in a gray tank top and grabbed a water bottle. His chest heaved as he burst open the doors. He ran into the living room, grabbed Chris, and drug him into the garage.

"What's going on?" Chris demanded. He grabbed Percy's shoulder. Percy gasped for breath. He looked up at Chris Argent. "Derek Hale is alive."

* * *

Chris pulled Percy up and put him down on one of the chairs. "Okay, Percy, think clearly. What exactly did you see?"

Percy rolled his eyes. They had gone over this ten times already. This time with Kate on the phone. "I saw these two kids walking into the forest. I followed them. They stopped and looked for something. Derek Hale came up behind them and yelled at 'em. Derek left. They left. And then, I left."

Kate huffed over the phone. "How can you be sure that it was Derek Hale? The Hales are dead."

Percy massaged his temples. "His eyes. I remember seeing them from a couple years ago."

Kate scoffed. "That's all the proof you have? Come on, Perseus. A lot of people can have the same eyes."

He grit his teeth and clenched his fists. "They are very distinct. And who else lives in the woods? His house was just a couple hundred yards away." Kate didn't say anything. It seemed like she didn't have a good enough comeback. "I say tonight we go check it out."

A door upstairs slammed shut and Allison's voice sounded, announcing that she was home. "Let's talk about this later. Tonight, we go back in the woods." Chris decided. "We'll call if we find any more information." Chris said before Percy hung up the phone. They put a sheet over the table map and went upstairs into the living room.

Allison bounded down the stairs. "Guess who just got a date!" She yelled.

Percy smirked. He flipped his hair in a girlish manner, mockingly. "Well, Allison, how'd you know?"

Chris frowned. "I do hope it's you she's talking about, Percy." He said raising his eyebrows at his daughter.

"No, it's me, actually. I have a date to a party on Friday night with Scott McCall." She crossed her arms defiantly.

"Friday night with McCall?" Percy chuckled thinking about them slow dancing. It hit him like a ton of bricks. Friday night is the Full Moon. "Be careful, Allison, the full moon turns seemingly normal people into lunatics." He tried to laugh it off, receiving a glare from Chris. But he patted Percy on the back with an evil grin. "Which is why you'll be going as well."

"It's alright, Percy...you love parties." Allison smirked.

Percy looked at Chris with baby seal eyes. "Do I have to go?" He whined.

Victoria patted his shoulders. "Yes, you do. Don't worry, I'll help you pick out an outfit."

Percy groaned, glaring at a smirking Allison. But she held up her hands. "Payback's a bitch."

* * *

 **Next Day**

Perseus watched as Allison and Lydia took a seat in the stands. "Okay, gather around. Get over here!" Coach Finstock yelled.

Scott waved at Allison as she took her seat. "Yes, McCall." Coach sighed, rubbing his eyes. "What?" Scott asked bringing his attention back to lacrosse. "You have a question." Scott shook his head quickly.

"Okay, you know how this goes. If ya don't make the cut," coach made a chopping motion on his hand. "You're most likely sitting on the bench for the rest of the season." He looked at every player intensely. "You make the cut, you play, your parents are proud," he hit the helmet of one of the players.

"Your girlfriend loves ya!" He grabbed Percy's helmet and shook him. "Everything else is...cream cheese. Now get out there and show me what ya got!" They started telling and cheering.

Half of the team ran to their positions on the field for the first elimination game and the other half took a seat in the bench. Percy took his place at defense with Jackson. Scott and Jackson took their place in the middle with their lacrosse sticks parallel to each other and beside the ball.

The referee blew the whistle and Scott scooped up the ball. He ran past the attackers and passed the ball to someone else. He passed it back to Scott after maneuvering past the midfielders. Scott caught the ball with ease and tried to flip over Percy. That didn't work. Percy knew what he was about to do, and bulldozed him. Scott dropped the ball, and Percy swiped out of the air before passing it back to Jackson.

Jackson clapped him on the back. And Scott was lying sprawled out on the ground with Stiles kneeling next to him.

Coach looked at Percy like he had three heads. "Argent! Get over here!" Coach pointed his finger at them. "What was that?!" He yelled.

Percy looked at him. "Coach, I was just playing defense." Jackson nodded in his defense.

"Yeah, well, you made the team." Percy broke out into a large smile. "You made first line!" Everyone cheered including Lydia and Allison.

Scott had gotten up and had walked over to stand in front of me. "What was that?"

Percy smirked. "C'mon Scott, lacrosse is a contact sport. I did what I was supposed to. Better luck next time." He replied as he winked at Scott, slinging an arm over Jackson's shoulder as they walked to the locker room.

* * *

Scott couldn't believe Stiles wasted his time with that werewolf crap. If Scott hadn't had hurried, he would've been late to pick up Allison. He arrived at her large brick house and parked his mom's car. He walks up the steps, wringing his hands, and rang the doorbell.

Scott grinned, expecting the person to be Allison but it was Percy in a purple and silver striped short-sleeved shirt, black jeans and a black jacket. He expected it to be Allison in a dress.

"McCall, here to get Allison?" Percy asked leaning against the door. "Or are you just going to keep checking me out?" He smirked. Scott flushed red and shook his head. Percy turned around and called up the stairs. "Allison, your boy-toy's here!"

Allison jogged down the stairs, blushing and went to stand by Scott. Scott smiled at her, dreamingly. Allison said goodbye to Percy and headed for the car.

Scott was about to follow, but Percy grabbed his jacket sleeve. "Not so fast." He turned Scott to face him. "As her date, your responsibility is to keep her safe. You hear me?" Percy raised his eyebrows. "Anything happens to her, I will hunt you down."

Scott hurried over to the driver's seat. After strapping in, he glanced at Allison. "Ready?"

She smiled back at him. "Ready."

* * *

"So, Percy, my boyfriend tells me you've never played lacrosse except for today." A voice said from behind him that made him smile. Percy took a sip of punch that was surely laced with alcohol before turning to face the person.

"Well, Queen Bee, your boyfriend is right." Percy smiled at the strawberry blonde.

Lydia Martin cocked her head to the side. "But on the field, you looked like you've played your entire life."

"I've played many sports. It's not hard to adapt." Percy gave her a flirtatious grin and sipped his drink. Lydia returned it.

Scott suddenly ran past him, breathing heavily, with Allison following him. "Sorry, if you'll excuse me." He smiled at her one last time and ran after the pair, just in time to see Scott drive away in his car. Allison stood there staring at the road. Percy put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" He asked.

Allison nodded and wiped a tear from her cheek. "Yeah. I don't know what happened. One minute we were dancing and then he just started hyperventilating. He may have even growled. I'm not really sure."

Percy grew even more suspicious of Scott. Something was up with that kid. "Do you want me to drive you home?" He asked.

Allison shook her head and crossed her arms. "No, its fine."

"Okay" Percy said jumbling through his pockets, searching for his keys. "I have to go, if anyone asks, it's an emergency." Allison nodded.

Percy jogged to his car and sped home. He walked down the wooden steps to the basement where Chris and the rest of his hunter kin were waiting for him. "Took you long enough." Bennett scowled at him. Percy rolled his eyes and grabbed his shotgun.

"Ready?" Chris asked.

"Hell yeah." Percy grinned.

 _ **Updated: 07/11/2018**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Previously:**

 _Percy jogged to his car and sped home. He walked down the wooden steps to the basement where Chris and the rest of his hunter kin were waiting for him. "Took you long enough." Bennett scowled at him. Percy rolled his eyes and grabbed his shotgun._

 _"Ready?" Chris asked._

 _"Hell yes." Percy grinned._

 **Now:**

 **3rd POV**

Chris, Percy, and the rest of the hunters had been hiking through the woods for less then give minutes and Percy was already complaining. "Hold on, guys, let's just take a 20 minute break so I can catch my breath." Percy bent down and gasped for air.

Chris rolled his eyes. "We have to keep mo-" Chris tried to take a step forward, but Percy's arm extended to stop him. He turned his flashlight to the ground. A large animal trap was right beneath his uplifted foot. Percy looked at him as if saying 'really dude?'

Hearing a twig snap. "Did you hear that?" Percy raised his gun walking forward.

Percy saw movement out of the corner of his eye and fired his weapon silently. A scream pierced the night. Percy stepped into the light with Chris beside him. A young werewolf was pinned against a tree with one of Percy's arrows in his arm. The face was marred by fur and the disfiguring shape of a werewolves' face. The yellow eyes of the beta glowed in the early night.

Derek Hale stepped in front of the beta and pulled out the arrow, throwing it at Percy. It hit him right below his right shoulder, near the ball joint. Percy fell backward into Bennett. Before they could do anything else both the beta and Derek were gone.

Percy's wound gushed with blood. Chris put his hand over it to try to stop the bleeding. He called his wife. "Victoria, ready a gauze patch, needle, and thread." Chris ordered over the phone. "And maybe a little bit of whiskey." He added on, taking a glance at the wound.

Percy winced in pain as he had to wait for help to arrive. His eyes narrowed and he clenched his hand in anger at being hurt by a friend. His eyes flashed purple in a second before he calmed down and they went back to his normal color of green. He had to control his temper.

* * *

 **Next Day**

"Wait, Percy shot you?!" Stiles yelled.

"Yes, now shut up!" Scott rubbed his arm. The injury wasn't there but he could still remember how it felt when the arrow pierced his flesh. Scott shivered at the thought. Allison walked past him, not even glancing at Scott.

"Hey, Allison!" She stopped and turned around after a moment. "I'm really sorry about leaving you alone at the party."

"Yeah," she frowned. "What was that? Did you, like, have an attack of something?"

Scott sighed. "Definitely was something."

Allison placed her hands on her hips. "Am I going to have a good explanation?" She asked.

Scott, unintentionally, gave her puppy dog eyes. "Can you trust me on this one?"

Allison thought about it for a moment. "Am I going to regret this?"

Scott laughed. "Probably…So, is that a yes, you'll give me a second chance?"

Allison smiled and tucked a brown strand of hair behind her ear. "Definitely a yes." Scott smiled.

They leaned in, but the honk of a car jolted them out of their trance. Allison looked back. "That's my dad, I have to go." She gave him one last dimpled smile and headed for her car. Her father opened her door for her and turned around, facing Scott. He smiled at the look of shock on Scott's face.

Scott's heart thumped wildly. That was the man standing beside Percy last night. He was Allison's father!

A hunter was Allison's father.

* * *

Scott unwrapped his lacrosse pads, throwing them on the floor as he leaned up against his locker.

Stiles looked at him expectantly. "So, did you talk to Allison?"

Scott banged his head against his locker and nodded. "Is she giving you a second chance?" Scott nodded his head again.

Stiles grinned and threw his hands up. "Great, so everything's good?"

"No." Scott banged his head again. "Remember the hunters? Her dad's one and so is Percy, who, by the way, shot me." Scott's voice rose in anger.

Stiles just stared at his best friend. He could laugh at the irony of the situation, but thought twice about it. "Her father's a...?" Stiles said, still trying to get it through his head.

"Yes, they're hunters!" Scott yelled. He widened his eyes and started to hyperventilate. "Oh, my god." Scott closed his eyes, tearing up.

Stiles took action. "Come on, Scott. They didn't recognize you, right?"

"No, no, I don't think so."

"Does she know about them? Her uncle and her father?" Stiles had wished he didn't say that.

Scott overreacted more. "I don't know. Oh, man, this is going to kill me. I can't..." Stiles picked up Scott's lacrosse gear and shoved it at him. "Just, ah, focus on the game. You're gonna be fine."

Percy walked up to them and put a hand on each shoulder. "Let's go, boys." Scott flinched at his sudden appearance. "Its okay, Scott. I don't bite." Percy laughed and pulled the two boys out onto the field.

* * *

"McCall, what're you waiting for?" Coach yelled. Scott drew his eyes away from Allison. He got his footing and started off slowly, but Jackson knocked him off the ground with ease and laughed.

Coach blew the whistle, signaling Percy. He sprinted toward Jackson, tearing up the grass beneath him. Percy faked out Jackson effortlessly, and threw the ball fast and hard at the top left corner of the goal. Percy and Jackson nodded to each other, smiling.

Coach pointed at Percy and blew his whistle. "That is how it's done!"

Scott cut in front of everyone, his eyes glowing yellow underneath his helmet, though no one could see them. Scott wasn't thinking clearly enough to care. All he wanted was to get back at Jackson. Stiles groaned from the back of the line.

Scott growled, launching himself toward Jackson. He impacted hard and knocked both of them down, but not without hearing the sickening pop of a bone and Jackson's cry of pain. Everyone rushed to a writhing Jackson on the ground.

Percy pushed his way to the front. He knelt down beside Jackson. He inspected the boy's shoulder. "I'm going to pop your shoulder back in, Jackson, and it's going to hurt like hell." Jackson tried to stop him but Percy paid no attention to him. "1, 2, 3!" He pushed Jackson's shoulder bone back in place, trying to drone out the player's screams.

"You'll be fine." Percy pulled him up gently. Jackson groaned out a thanks.

* * *

Percy jumped out of his desk as soon as the last bell rang and practically ran to his locker, not listening to the last words Ms. Morrell was telling him in French.

"Ne pas oublier vos essais sont dus- M. Argent!" She called after him. Percy leaned against his locker and sighed in relief. Hell was finally over.

"*Perdant," Lydia scoffed. Percy turned his attention to her.

"Excuse me?" Percy asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

Lydia rolled her eyes and opened her locker. "I said 'loser'." She whipped her hair in his face. "Or did I not just see you run out of French?"

"I speak Italian, amore." Percy teased with a wink.

Lydia blushed and stuffed a large book in her bag. "I have a boyfriend." She stated.

Percy raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, I didn't know I got that far, already." Lydia cracked a smile and shut her locker. Lydia pushed Percy up against his locker with one hand on his chest and looked in his green eyes.

"I don't date losers." Lydia said and strutted off and out of the school, leaving behind a grinning, green eyed male. "But I could make a few exceptions." She murmured to herself.

Allison looked at her uncle with wide eyes and a slightly disgusted look on her pale face. "No, Percy." She said, bringing his attention away from Lydia. "You can date whomever you want, but not her."

"Ready to go, Ali Cat?" He asked, not paying any attention to her 'warning. Allison rolled her eyes at the nickname, but still nodded. The drive back to the house was awkward with Allison setting ground rules for dating her friends and Percy was begging her to stop talking.

Percy ate dinner and went to bed with a certain strawberry blonde on his mind. He knew this was a bad idea.

That girl was trouble. But Percy was always drawn to trouble.

* * *

 **Two days later**

Percy took off his lacrosse jersey and laughed at one of Danny's jokes. He stuffed his sweaty lacrosse clothes in his locker and put on a white shirt, his grey jacket, and his dark red jeans. He grabbed his backpack and headed out of the locker room with Danny on his trail.

"And I said if he wants some he has to give some." Danny said. Percy laughed but stopped short, hearing something coming from Coach's office.

"You okay, man?" Danny asked.

Percy snapped out of it. "Yeah, go on to Chemistry. I'll catch up." Danny gave him an odd look, but nodded. Percy watched him leave before he stuck his ear against his office door.

Coach sounded irritated. "What do you mean you can't play the game?"

"I mean I can't play, Coach." Scott's muffled voice sounded from the other side as well.

"You mean you can't wait to play the game tonight?"

"No, I can't play the game, Coach." Scott said.

"Why? Is a girl...Is it a boy? You know, our goalie, Danny, is gay. Don't you think Danny is a...good looking guy?"

"Yes, I think he's good looking, but-but that's not the point here." Percy stifled his laughter and left a flustered sophomore to deal with Coach Finstock. Percy hurried off to his locker, opening it, and taking out his Chemistry book. "Loser's got style. So are you ready for tonight's game?" Lydia taunted.

"Hell yeah. My first lacrosse game. It should go well." Percy laughed. Lydia leaned up against his locker, her strawberry smelling shampoo intoxicated him.

"You may have to pick up the slack tomorrow. Jackson's not at his peak performance." Lydia breathed out.

Percy stepped back, remembering Allison's rules against dating Lydia. "I...actually." He was at a loss for words. Lydia pulled him back by his jacket before he could speak any further.

"What? Wolf caught your tongue?" Lydia taunted with a smirk.

Percy frowned. "What an odd thing to say." Percy stepped back from her and closed his locker, making his way to his next class.

A girl down the hall was fuming mad. Her volcanic black eyes glowed with rage at the interaction between the two. "You may not want to put me into danger, Percy. But I can handle it. Just as I will handle that bitch for talking to my boyfriend." Zoe muttered under her breath as she made her way to her last class of the day.

 **A/N: Percy remembers every part of his life in the past. He just wants to stay away from the Greco-Roman World to live a different life. He made a promise to Chris, one that he is going to deliver on, no matter the cost. He still loves Zoe, but wants her to stay out of possible danger until his job in Beacon Hills is done.**

 _ **Updated: 07/21/2018**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Friday**

 **3rd POV**

Percy walked out of Chemistry with a bored look on his face. He heard Allison's voice over all the noise in the hallway. She was giving Scott a slightly frightened look. Percy could tell she wanted out of their conversation. "What did you just say?" Scott asked.

Allison was inching away from him. "Uh, I have to..." She trailed off.

Percy made his way over to them and clapped Scott on his shoulder. "Hey, Allison, may I borrow your boy-toy for a moment?" Percy asked. Allison nodded and hurried off, giving him a thankful look.

"I heard you weren't playing tonight." Percy said to Scott, once the two of them were alone.

Scott sighed heavily. "You heard right."

"And why would that be?" Percy smiled lightly at him.

"I'm just dealing with some aggression issues." He said simply.

Percy nodded, seeing this conversation wasn't going to go anywhere anytime soon. "Okay. I'm sure Allison will support you." Percy let go of Scott, leaving him alone in the hallway.

* * *

Percy walked through the woods, on his way to Derek's house. He heard voices, though. But it wasn't Derek's, but Scott and Stiles'.

"This doesn't make sense." Stiles gagged. Percy got closer. The boys were hovering over a hole in the ground. Percy wrinkled his nose at the smell of rotting flesh. "We've got to get out of here." Scott said nervously.

"Yeah," Stiles paused. "Help me cover it up."

Percy got out of his hiding place, interrupting Scott's and Stiles' situation. "What are you guys doing here?" Percy called, causing the boys to jump.

"Er, um, we were..." Scott stuttered.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked, suspiciously.

Percy held up a small crossbow. "I usually practice after school. It's very quiet out here. Relaxes my mind." Percy moved closer and caught sight of the rotting thing in the hole. It was half of a girl's body. Laura Hale's body. Percy paled. "You need to get out of here." Percy said, still staring at the body.

"We've already called the police. Derek's done for." Stiles said, still giving Percy an odd look. Percy tried not to show his anger, but failed. "What's wrong, Percy?" Stiles asked.

"It's nothing, Stiles." Percy stated nonchalantly.

"It's just...you look kind of pissed off."

"You're just wasting the time I could be using for practice." Percy replied. "I'm going to go."

"You can't. You're an accessory to this." Stiles said. Scott nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're just as involved as we are."

Percy's eyes narrowed dangerously as he picked Scott up by his shirt collar. "Listen here, beta. Consider yourself very lucky that I haven't killed you already. If either of you try to involve me in this, both of your families will find themselves without sons the next day. I had nothing to do with this just as Derek had nothing to do with this." Percy threatened, dropping Scott back onto his feet and walking away.

* * *

 **That Night**

The drive to school wasn't long, nor was the walk through the mostly emptied halls. Percy could hear the whooping and laughing and cheering that came from the locker room from a few doors down. Percy pushed the door open and made his way to his locker. He hastily slipped on his pads and jersey. Percy grabbed his stick and went out with Danny to warm up. The stands began to fill up about 20 minutes before the game.

"Okay, boys, fill in. Expect you, Greenburg, just stay away from me. Just like we did in practice, first line. Take your positions and get your asses out on that field!" Coach yelled. The first line players took their positions as they were told.

Percy stared up at the crowd a little nervous. He had stayed up all last night, watching hours and hours of lacrosse videos, just to make himself more aware about the sport. His eyes caught Lydia's and he grinned. She whispered something to Allison and, together, they raised up a sign.

'We luv u Percy + Jackson! #12 + #37' was written in dark red and black marker.

"Argent, over here!" Jackson called, standing around with Danny and Mac. Percy jogged over. "Remember what I said, don't pass to McCall." Jackson said in a low voice, glaring at all three of them as if challenging them to argue.

"Got it." Percy only nodded in agreement, earning a fist bump from the captain.

"Dude..." Danny sighed. "I just want to win."

"And we will." Jackson promised.

The ref blew the whistle and the game began. Jackson passed the ball to Percy, who sprinted through the defense and shot the ball into the net with ease. The crowd screamed and jumped to their feet. Jackson clapped him on the back with a smile.

They started back in the middle with the referee blowing the whistle. Jackson, again, won the ball and deliberately passed around Scott and then scored another point. The game went on with the other team scoring and Jackson passing the ball around Scott until they had 3 and the opposing team had 5.

Scott growled, breathing heavily. He gritted his hidden fangs, his yellow-gold eyes burning holes in the back of his enemies' heads. Once again the ref blew his whistle. The ball flew up straight into the air. Scott kept his glowing eyes on it. He jumped onto one of the other team's players and caught the ball in the air, before returning to the ground again.

Scott dodged past player after opposing player and easily scored his first goal within seconds. The crowd of students and parents roared with approval, but all Scott could hear was the beating hearts of the other team and how much he wanted to make them stop, to make each and every one stop.

Percy grinned and patted Scott's back in encouragement. "Great job, McCall! Keep it up," he said and nodded over at Allison, not seeing Scott's glowing eyes and fangs. Scott took one look at Allison and he was back in the game.

"Pass to McCall!" Coach yelled to his players. Again, Scott scored, this time the balled was thrown so hard that it ripped through the goalie's net. Scott's feral attitude did not wear off, though. The opposing players could feel the danger and anger rolling off of Scott in waves. One of them stopped in his tracks and accidentally tossed Scott the ball. He sped through the defense and was practically handed the shot.

The score stood at 5-5 with 1 minute to go. Jackson lost the toss up and the ball went to the other team. But Percy intercepted one of the other team passes and threw the ball over to Scott. All that stood in his way now, was a goalkeeper.

With 5 seconds to go Scott stared down the keeper until he heard a voice. "Come on, Scott. You can do this." Allison whispered. Scott shot the ball into the goal just as the buzzer sounded.

The Beacon Hills crowd cheered and ran onto the field with Scott running back to the locker room. Stiles watched as his best friend sprinted to the locker room and waited for his dad. Sheriff Stilinski groaned into his phone.

Stiles turned around with a confused expression. "Is there something wrong Dad?"

"Derek Hale has been released." His father replied with a worried sigh.

* * *

Percy waited by his car after offering to drive Allison home. His first lacrosse game. It was something normal that a normal high school boy would do. Was he a normal high school boy? No. He was almost 21 years old. His high school days should be done with. He really should be in college.

Allison came out of the school with a blush and a wide smile on her face. Her lipstick was smeared, too. "Did you get some, Ali Cat?" Allison nodded, in a trance. "Not much…Just a little bit." She said in fragments.

"Should I spray you down with a hose right now or do you want to take a cold shower when you get home?" Percy laughed.

Allison slapped him on the arm, but cracked a grin. "I'll take one when I get home." She said noticing the smirk on his face. "What about you? I saw the way Lydia and you were undressing each other with your eyes."

"Just a little harmless fun." Percy replied with a serious face.

Allison rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Perce. She's my friend. I hope it's nothing, but if she were to make you hap-"

But Percy cut her off. "It's not going to happen, so let's just drop this subject." Percy said coldly.

Allison raised her hands in surrender. "Fine, fine. Sorry." She said. "You did great by the way, Percy." She said with a small smile.

"Thanks." Percy softened and smiled back at her, reassuring his niece that everything was fine.

The ride home was silent. Percy sat his lacrosse stuff in his room and went into the kitchen, knowing Victoria would be cooking dinner. "Hey, Vickie, where's Chris?" He asked, grabbing a carrot off of the chopping board. Chris didn't tell him where he was going after the game.

"He said that he had some business to take care off in a nearby county." She said, slapping his hand away from the food and pointed her large knife at him threateningly. "Why?"

Percy shook his head. "No reason." He took another carrot and kissed her on the cheek before going into the garage. Percy inspected the racks of weapons, looking for his favorite shotgun. He loaded it and slung the gun around his back. Making sure he had his hunting knives and Riptide, Percy created a mist portal to the edge of the woods.

He looked around, careful not to step on any traps. Soon he was at his destination, the Hale house. It was much different from what he remembered. It was broken down, burnt, and dirty. Percy kicked open the door and pointed his gun at anything that moved. Percy moved slowly up the creaky stairs and went into each room, searching for Derek Hale. Percy groaned before finally exiting the house.

"Didn't find what you were looking for?" Someone asked behind him. Percy turned around, his eyes landing on Derek Hale.

"Now I have." Percy said. Derek stepped down from the small, wooden stairs. "You know, I thought you'd be taller, maybe a little stockier by now?"

Derek nodded. "Well, we don't always meet people's expectations." Derek looked Percy up and down with a feral look. "It's been a while, Perseus." Derek broke out into a wide grin and embraced his old friend. "Damn, you've gotten taller, more muscles."

"Is this where it happened?" Percy asked.

Derek nodded. "Yeah, hunters burnt it down. Peter, Laura, and I were the only ones that got out." He grit his teeth.

"Hunters?" Percy asked nervously. "Do you know who?"

Derek shook his head. "I'm not sure. I have a few ideas, though." He said coldly.

Percy glared at him. "That's against the family code."

"Hunters go rogue just like werewolves do."

Percy shook his head. "I came here to tell you something, anyway." Derek nodded for him to go on. "We're planning an attack and I need you to be ready."

"Why are you telling me this? Doesn't this go against your code?" Derek scowled.

Percy growled at him. "You know where my alliance has always been with." He said dangerously, losing his usual amused attitude. "We attack at midnight tomorrow. Be ready, Derek. I can't warn you or else I'll blow my cover." Percy said before turning his back to the werewolf. Percy hadn't meant for it to be this way, deceiving the Argents, who brought him into their family. But he couldn't help it. He was what he was; there was no changing it.

 _ **Updated:07/27/2018**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **3rd POV**

Percy was walking around the forest, again, taking in the view of the trees around, when he was knocked off his feet from behind. He hit the ground hard and found himself on the ground with his arms restrained behind his back and a girl hovering over him that made his heart drop. "Hey…Zoe." He gasped out, his face in the dirt.

"Hello babe." Zoe replied with a smirk.

"You going to let me up babe?" Percy asked nervously.

"Maybe." She remarked, turning him onto his back, moving his hands over his head as she straddled his waist.

Percy tried to control his hormones but nothing could stop his erection from making itself known. Zoe's smirk widened as she could feel it pressing against her. She rolled her hips against his, drawing a moan from the male beneath her. He looked up into her eyes, and lunged up at her catching her off guard.

They rolled around for a minute before Percy ended up on top of her, holding her hands above her head with a smirk on his face. In turn, he rubbed his crotch against hers and she squirmed in the hold and moaned softly.

She looked back up, lust in her eyes as Percy smiled and leaned down to steal a kiss from her. "Per-" But she was stopped by a pair of lips against her own, Percy knew he was using an unfair advantage and Zoe tried her hardest to keep her resolve. "You-" But then her mouth was covered again and as much as she needed to stop, she wanted it to keep going. Slowly but surely her arms wrapped around my neck, and even more slowly.

There was no fighting it, and Zoe's hands were planted firmly in my hair, tugging pleasantly at the roots and crashing their mouths together so hard she was sure they were connected. "Please," She found herself moaning as Percy was kissing her neck now. "God…Perseus…yes."

"Zoe…" He growled out between his teeth, and the huntress underneath him instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Percy pushed himself up on the ground with one hand held to the right of Zoe's head, he used his other hand to reach up under her top, the flesh there was soft to the touch and it elicited a most sensuous mewl out of the young huntress. He lifted the material over Zoe's head and brought his mouth down to kiss the skin that was presented to him.

Percy sat up and pulled his shirt off, and Zoe could easily make out the eight pack on her boyfriend's chest. With their skin touching, there was no longer any room for muted passion, teeth gnashed against teeth in feral kisses. Percy wrapped his mouth around the side of Zoe's neck, biting and sucking till what had once been the same color as skin was now a purple/blue. He smiled at his handiwork and the look of pure exhilaration on her face. Getting back to his job of keeping Zoe's moans silenced with his own mouth.

But that didn't last long.

* * *

 **Back in Reality**

 **Allison POV**

I had come into the room when I heard Percy moaning softly. I had woken up when I heard him calling out a name quietly. It confused me, but then I heard him moaning and groaning. I know about hormones and that stuff, but I had never heard of or seen Percy do anything to relieve himself of any type. I opened his door to see him squirming on the bed, aggressively rubbing his waist into the bed, groaning deeply in passion. My cheeks reddened as it was arousing. I had seen him shirtless before and that alone is enough to make me blush.

 _Percy's not family, he's hot, he's kind and he's approved by my parents. All check marks for me if it doesn't work out with Scott._

I was brought out of my thoughts when I placed a hand on his back and told him to wake up. In less than a second, I was pulled into his bed, under him as he nuzzled into my neck. As much as I wanted to stay there and get nuzzled with, I also needed to get out of there before it got out of hand. I put my hands on his chest to get him off me, but he pinned my arms to my side and growled lowly at me.

My eyes widened in shock as he leaned down and kissed me hard before moving down my neck slowly. I froze and felt a hand of his brush against my core.

"Gods Zoe…Been so long since I've…gotten to do this." He murmured.

 _Zoe? Who is that?_ I thought momentarily.

"Percy…you need to wake up." I said louder, grabbing his chin to make him face me. But he still had his eyes closed and easily shook off my voice and grabbed my chin to pull me into a deep tongue kiss. He had wrapped his organ around my own and I moaned into his mouth.

But my position under him brought me back to the situation I was in. Acting fast, I brought my knee up to his waist and kneed him right into his crotch. Percy groaned out in pain as he turtled to protect his manhood and fell onto his side, gasping in pain. I pulled myself off the bed and ran back into my room before he could actually realize that he was rolling around on top of me.

* * *

I still couldn't believe that Percy and I had made out this morning. The ride to school was so awkward. From what I could tell, he had no idea that it was me, he had pulled me into his bed this morning. Percy was trying to make small talk, but I kept flashing back to our activity not so long ago. I knew that I would have to tell him about it. I couldn't share this with anyone at school, because it would be spread faster than fire through a dry plain in a drought.

Even more, Scott cannot find out. He already doesn't really like Percy for associating with Jackson. It would just drive them apart further if he found out.

"So did Scott ever apologize to you for running out on that party last weekend? He told me that he was going to take care of you during the party and I trusted him to, but he didn't. And unless he hasn't already, I suggest dropping his ass into next week Ali. Not enough of a man to apologize for being a dick." Percy scoffed, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I turned to face him as we pulled up to the parking lot. "Who is Zoe?" I asked, nervous that he would realize how I know that name.

Percy went still and turned to me with a stony expression. "How do you know that name?"

"I heard you talking in your sleep a week ago. I was just wondering, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I backtracked.

"No, it's alright Allison." He said as he parked the car and we made our way to class. "Zoe is a very good friend of mine before I came into the family. We are together in a relationship, have been for the past five years." Percy replied with a soft smile as if gazing at her now.

"Where is she then? From how you speak, shouldn't she be here with you." I asked curiously.

Percy's attitude dropped sharply at my question. He turned back to me with a soft glare. "Why are you asking exactly?"

I raised my eye brows in confusion. "I was just wondering."

Percy sighed and responded. "Zoe and I simply decided to take some time apart. She has family to look after. As do I. We decided that after spending some time with our families, we would reunite together in a year or so."

"When was the last time you saw her?" I asked, stepping closer to him trying to make him a tad uncomfortable.

Percy's face hardened into a harsh glare with his jaw clenched. "What I do with my girlfriend has nothing to do with you or my extended family, Allison. So don't talk to me the rest of today…I need to cool down. I don't want to go off on you, but you don't need to concern yourself with my affairs." He retorted to me.

He tried to walk away but Scott was standing behind him. "That's no way to talk her like that." Scott tried to defend me. I tried to talk him out of it, but Scott didn't listen. He pushed Percy backwards and tried to seem intimidating.

Percy cocked his head to the side and threw a hard right cross, catching Scott in the jaw. Scott stumbled back and tried to throw one at Percy. But he dodged and struck back with a left cross to his forehead sending Scott to the ground. "Stay down McCall. I would hate to have to send your sorry ass to the ICU." Percy barked.

"Percy, c'mon man." Jackson ran over and pulled him aside and away from the middle of the crowd. I was surprised that Jackson was pulling my cousin away from the scene. I would have expected him to jeer in Scott's face but I guess the damage has already been done.

"Perseus Argent! To the principal's office now!" An administrator's voice rang out making the crowd disperse.

 **Percy POV**

"That was none of Allison's business! Questioning me on my relationship with my girlfriend! And where did that come from? She had never asked about her before today. Where does sh-" I cut my rant off as my dream from last night came into my mind.

 _Did she somehow hear me in my sleep? I mean we have rooms next door to each other, but how could she hear unless she came into the room._

I was brought out of my thoughts as Jackson laid a hand on my shoulder making me look up at him. "Listen Percy, I'm not going to ask about your girl. You respect both Lydia and I. So I will give you the same curtesy, but I think that you could use some shooting practice to get your mind off of this." Jackson offered.

I nodded. "Thanks man. I really appreciate you pulling me aside." I said with a smile on my face. I pulled him into a hug, patting his back and we made our way to the field.

* * *

"So what's the punishment Perseus?" Victoria asked me as I walked into the house later on with Allison trailing behind me.

"I have lunch detention for the next week and a two day suspension from school. I got a lesser sentence because I really didn't mean to strike him, he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." I remarked as I sat down at the table.

"And why is that?" Victoria asked, leaning towards me on her elbows.

"I mean no disrespect, but that's none of your business." I stated firmly. "Seriously, did everyone wake up and decide to question me on everything today? First Allison, and now you. Just leave me be." I huffed exasperated.

Victoria turned to Allison. "What did you ask him about?"

Allison blushed, catching me off guard. "Wait a second, why are you blushing?" I asked, confused.

 **A/N: I know I'm a horrible person for leaving you off with this cliffhanger. Oh well!**

 _ **Updated: 07/31/2018**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **A/N: Sorry guys, this is just another boring update. Not a lot going on in this one, just a filler. So if you want to skip this, don't worry, you won't hurt my feelings. Part of me doesn't want to waste an update on this chapter either.**

* * *

 **Percy POV**

"So what's the punishment, Perseus?" Victoria asked me as I walked into the house later on with Allison trailing behind me.

"I have lunch detention for the next week and a two day suspension from school. I got a lesser sentence because I really didn't mean to strike him, he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." I remarked as I sat down at the table.

"And how is that so?" Victoria asked, leaning towards me on her elbows.

"I mean no disrespect, but that's none of your business." I stated firmly. "Seriously, did everyone wake up and decide to question me on every single thing today? First Allison, and now you. Just leave me be, is that too much to ask?" I huffed exasperated.

Victoria turned to Allison. "What did you ask him about?"

Allison blushed, catching me off guard. "Wait, why are you blushing?" I asked, confused.

"Because last night when you were having an adult dream, I came into your room to get you to quiet down. But that didn't work the way I thought it would." Allison stated.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, also blushing.

"Well...when I tried to get you to wake up…you pulled me into bed with you." Allison stated flushed dark red.

My eye brows raised as my eyes widened to where they could've fallen out of their sockets. "Oh my gods." I gasped.

Victoria almost fell out her chair at her daughter's confession. "Wait so what happened then?"

 _Oh my gods…Zoe is going to kill me._

Victoria turned to me, a confused look on her face. "Who's Zoe?"

I turned alarmed. "Did I just say that out loud?"

At their nods, my heart dropped out of my chest. "I guess now I have to say. Zoe is my girlfriend. We have been together for five years. And the reason I haven't said anything because it is my business, not either of yours." I explained.

At this time, Chris entered the dining room greeting all of us until he realized that we were all blushing. "What's going on here?" He asked pointing to all of us.

"I'm so dead." I heard Allison murmur under her breath.

I turned to her. "No, I am."

Victoria turned to her husband and made him sit down before gesturing for Allison to fill her father in on our conversation about what happened. Allison told them everything I had ended up doing to her early this morning. About halfway through the explanation, I dropped my head to the table and banged it a couple of times in disbelief.

When Allison was done explaining, both of us were completely red in the face and refused to look at each other.

"Well I'm not sure what to make of this." Chris admitted to us making all of us face him confusion. He turned to me, "While I would approve you two being together as you are not family by blood, it would be your choices. And seeing as you were dreaming and did this while asleep, I don't think I have anything to worry about considering you have a girlfriend already."

He then turned to Allison. "Do you want to pursue a relationship with Perseus?" He asked causing her to flush again.

"I don't know." Allison stated, still not looking at me.

All of a sudden my phone started to ring. "Thank the gods." I muttered and rose out of my chair and rushed out of the room.

* * *

 **2 Weeks Later**

Percy groaned, hitting his alarm clock as soon as it began to ring. He sighed, staring up at the ceiling. He really did not want to go to school today. But he still dragged himself out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a red shirt. He grabbed his books and backpack and ran down the stairs. Chris stood there, whispering with Victoria. He motioned for Percy to come over. "What's up?" He asked.

Chris looked around them. "There was an attack last night," he said quietly.

Percy frowned. "Is it our kind of...?" He trailed off as Chris nodded. "Where did it happen?"

"Over at the school, on a bus." Chris replied. He kissed Victoria on the forehead before beckoning Percy to follow him. They headed out to the garage. Chris opened the gun cage, and pulled out a small handgun with tranquilizer bullets in it after grabbing his own gun.

"Are the police there, yet?" Percy asked while checking his gun. He stashed his gun in his bag.

Chris shook his head in reply to his question. "Bennett got there first," he got into the passenger's seat in Percy's car. Percy threw his bag in the backseat before climbing in and starting the car. He drove quickly to the scene at the high school.

It was still early in the morning; no one would be there at that time. Percy and Chris climbed out of the car and headed toward the bus. Percy could practically smell the blood from the car. The smell got even stronger the closer they got. The coppery scent filled his nose, his brain. Percy wanted to vomit, but he didn't have anything to throw up, thanks to whoever got themselves killed had made him skip breakfast.

Percy's heart stopped once he saw the scene. The back doors of the bus were torn apart, one door even lay bent up on the ground. Blood stained almost every inch of the bus. It was splattered against the windows, the floor, the seats, the walls. Blood dripped from the bottom of the bus. Bennett was there waiting for them with an impatient look.

"'S'bout time," he said gruffly.

Chris peered into the bus. "Anyone in there?" He asked. Bennett shrugged his shoulders. Chris frowned at him. "You didn't check to see if a civilian is dying in that bus and you waited for us?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"And you guys are still arguing about it," Percy rolled his eyes. He pulled on a pair of gloves and climbed into the bus. Gods, the smell, it made him dizzy. He looked back at Chris and Bennett who were heading back to the car. He pulled out a flashlight and looked around.

Percy headed toward the front, seeing a pair of legs. "Please be attached, please be attached," he prayed. He let out a sigh of relief seeing a full, but broken and bloody, body laying on a seat. He called for Chris and Bennett. They hurried over to the entrance of the back of the bus. "There's an old guy over here!" He yelled. "Call an ambulance," Percy said.

Bennett nodded and went a few yards away. "Did you get the hair fibers?" Chris asked. Percy nodded, pulling them off the man and into a bag. Percy ran off the bus, hearing the faint sound of squad cars.

"What is it?" Chris questioned as Percy jumped off the bus. He handed Chris the bag and sat down, taking off his blood-covered boots. Chris then heard the squad cars and ran with the two other hunters to his car.

* * *

Scott was freaking out. His dream about Allison was so vivid and seemed so real; her body, the screams, the blood. Scott walked around the halls aimlessly until Stiles finally found him. So he started from the beginning, telling Stiles about his dream as they walked around the front of campus. "So you killed her?" Stiles concluded, listening carefully to his dream.

Scott sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I don't know. I just woke up." Scott looked around, searching for Allison. "And I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before."

Stiles tried to stifle his smirk, but failed. "Really? I have. Usually ends a little differently."

Scott scowled and rolled his brown eyes. He held up a finger. "A, I meant that I've never had a dream that felt that real, and B, never give me that much detail about you in bed again."

Stiles grinned, "Noted. Let me take a guess here..." Stiles trailed off, thinking for a second.

Scott could tell by the look on his friend's face what he was going to say. "No, I know. You think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow. Like I'm going to lose control and rip her throat out." Stiles had told him that possibility as soon as he found out they were going out alone.

Stiles shook his head. "No, of course not." Scott have him a look, and Stiles sighed. "Yeah, that's totally it." Scott's face grew pale.

"Hey, it going to be fine, alright? Personally, I think you're handling this pretty freaking amazingly. You know, there's not like a 'Lycanthropy for Beginners' class you can take."

"Yeah, not a class, but maybe a teacher." Scott said, giving Stiles a knowing look.

He caught on and immediately began to shake his head. "Derek?" He yelled and then slapped Scott on the back of his head. "You forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail?"

"Yeah, I know, but chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real."

"How real?" Stiles asked curiously.

"Like it actually happened." Scott said as the two pushed the double exit doors open. Their tired faces morphed into ones of horror, seeing the bloody, demolished back of a school bus. Police crawled all over the scene with cameras, gloves, baggies full of hair fibers.

"I think it did." Stiles gasped, wide eyed, looking at Scott. Scott grew paler as he slammed the doors. The two walked, Scott's pace faster than what Stiles could keep up with, back into the school. "I'm sure she's fine," Stiles called out.

Scott continued to freak out, seeing that all the text messages he sent her were all unread. "She's not answering my texts."

"You know, it could just be a coincidence. A seriously amazing coincidence." Stiles muttered, really not believing his own words.

"They continued to look. Scott grew more nervous with each passing second that he and Stiles didn't see her. His breathing grew ragged, his vision blurred. Scott rounded a corner and threw himself against a locker. He tried everything he could to calm himself, but just thinking about the crime scene set him off. Scott yelled and punched the locker; it came off its hinges. Scott backed away from it, praying that no one saw him, until he ran into someone.

The person cursed, dropping their books. Scott turned and his heartbeat immediately slowed down. Allison smiled at him. "You scared the hell out of me." They bent down to pick up her books.

"You're okay," Scott said, relieved to see her beautiful face.

"Once my heart starts beating again, yeah."

Scott couldn't bring himself to laugh. He could only stare at her.

Allison raised an eyebrow at that. "What?"

"I'm just happy to see you," Scott said. Allison and Scott continued to pick up her books.

Allison smiled at Scott and ruffled his messy hair when they were done. "Save me a seat at lunch?" She asked. Scott nodded and watched her walk to her first class. His day got even better when he saw the locker that he demolished was Jackson's. He watched as Jackson tried to put the door back into the locker in confusion.

"What are you looking at, ass-wipes?" Jackson growled. Scott raised his eyebrows and grinned, walking away.

As Scott was walking to class he saw Percy make his way over to his side. Percy held out his hand in truce. "Scott, I'm sorry for my actions a couple of weeks ago. You were just in the wrong place, wrong time. I didn't mean to hit you, my anger just got the best of me."

Scott looked at his hand, but slapped it away with an eye roll and a huff.

 **A/N: Next chapter will be better than this one, I promise.**

 _ **Updated: 08/10/2018**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **3rd POV**

"But it wasn't a dream," Scott persisted as both he and Stiles sat down in the lunch room. They were still talking about Scott's dream and the event that happened outside of the dream. "Something happened last night, and I can't remember everything that took place." Scott threw down his backpack.

"And what makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?" Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow.

Scott looked around, making sure no one was eavesdropping. "Because during the full moon, he wasn't changed. He was in total control, while I was running around in the middle of the night, probably attacking some totally innocent guy."

Stiles threw a fry into his waiting mouth. "You don't know that for sure though." he said through a mouth full of food.

"I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel." Scott buried his head in his hands.

Stiles swatted them away. "No, you're not cancelling! You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out." But his words did not give Scott any confidence.

The two boys jumped, hearing the slamming of a tray at their table. Lydia Martin sat down a seat away from Scott, Danny sitting in between them. Allison placed her tray on Scott's other side. Percy sat across from Danny, by Stiles. Another lacrosse player in their posse sat by Lydia. "Figure what out?" Lydia asked with an arched brow.

Stiles scrambled to find the words. "Uh, homework." He said and leaned toward Scott, whispering. "Why are they sitting with us?" Scott shrugged in confusion.

"Are we not allowed to sit with you guys?" Percy asked, crunching into an apple.

"No, you guys can sit with us." Stiles stuttered, his cheeks turning red. Percy smiled a lopsided grin.

Jackson came over and looked down at the guy sitting by his girlfriend. He scowled, "Get up." The guy groaned. "How come you never ask Danny or Percy to get up?"

Danny laughed. "Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot," he said.

Lydia looked over at Percy, awaiting his answer. He looked over at Allison before answering. "I have a girlfriend," he said with an eye roll.

The guy dejectedly got up and went to go sit at another table.

Lydia's eyes sparkled as she suddenly asked. "Oh, where are we going tomorrow night?" Scott frowned and looked over at Allison, confused as to what Lydia was talking about. "You said that you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?" Lydia clarified.

Allison nodded. "Um yeah, we were thinking of what we were going to do."

"Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun." Lydia said, glaring at Jackson.

"Hanging out? Us?" Scott sounded like he was going to have an attack of something.

Percy laughed heartily. "You four are going to hang out? Scott you might as well be Allison's gay best friend if you're hanging out. Sorry, bro." He said to Danny.

Danny shook his head with a small grin. "No, I agree with you."

Scott flushed and looked at Allison. "Do you want to hang out, like us and them?" He whispered.

Allison mustered a smile. "Yeah, I guess. Sounds fun."

"You know what else sounds fun?" Jackson asked holding up a plastic fork. "Stabbing myself in the face with this fork."

"Can I?" Stiles volunteered. Jackson rolled his eyes at him, giving him that only indication he had even heard it.

Lydia took the fork out of his hand. "How about bowling? You love to bowl," She said, excitedly.

Jackson rubbed her thigh. "Yeah, but with actual competition," he told her.

Allusion frowned. "How do you know we aren't actual competition? Percy is actually an incredible bowler." She said. "You can come with us."

Percy scoffed. "I'd rather stab Stiles in the face with that fork."

Allison gave him a look and he rolled his eyes. She looked over at Scott. "You can bowl, right?"

Scott sighed. "Sort of."

Jackson leaned on the table and folded his hands. He raised his eyebrows at Scott. "Is it sort of, or yes?"

"Yes," Scott said loudly. "In fact, I'm a great bowler."

* * *

Percy left the sophomores and headed toward his Biology class with his books in his hand. His mind kept flashing back to Zoe, wanting for all of this to be over so he could be with her again. Percy shook it off as he set his books down at his long lab table. He placed his backpack on the empty seat next to him and began to write down the bell ringer into his notebook.

Suddenly he smelled the familiar scent of roses and looked up. Lydia Martin stood in the doorway talking to Mr. Finch, the Biology teacher. He pointed over toward the seat next to Percy. He groaned, as Lydia headed his way. He crossed his arms and stared at her. "What're you doing in a junior Biology class as a sophomore?"

Lydia pulled Percy's backpack off her chair and sat down. She dropped the bag into her lap, and took out her pencil and notebook. She looked at the bell ringer and immediately wrote down the answer. She looked up at Percy, who had his brow raised and a confused look on his face. She shrugged. "I guess I'm just that smart."

Percy scoffed, slowly wrote down his answer to the opening question. He struggled to get the right letters in the right place. Lydia noticed this. Percy saw her staring at him and connected the dots. "I'm dyslexic. It's just harder for me to read and write than normal guys. I'm not dumb."

* * *

Days always went by fast when you were dreading something. Before Percy knew it, it was the next day and school was already over. Lydia had been ignoring him, and Percy really didn't know why. Chris had been on his ass about Derek Hale and protecting Allison. Plus, Allison was making him go to that dumb double date with her, Scott, Lydia, and Jackson. "Please, come with us. I really don't want to be alone with Lydia and Jackson." Allison begged on their car ride home from school.

"What makes you think I want to?" She glared at him for using that stupid nickname. "Besides, Scott's going to be there."

"Yeah, but something tells me he's a really bad bowler and Jackson's going to rub it in our faces the whole night." Allison groaned. Percy shook his head. "Lydia will be there," she said as if that would change anything.

Percy grit his teeth. "I thought you wanted me to stay away from her," he said, not taking his eyes off the road. "Plus, I already have a girlfriend."

Allison rolled her eyes. "I see the way you stare at her sometimes. If she were to make you happy then I would accept it."

Percy shook his head. "She has a boyfriend. And he's my friend."

Allison laughed. "Do you think Jackson cares about her at all? Do you think she cares about him?" Percy shrugged. This wasn't something he wanted to talk about.

"Percy, please. Just go to keep an eye on me so no one kidnaps me or anything." Allison knew she got him when she said that. Above all, she knew Percy cared about her safety.

Percy shook his head with a small smile. "Fine." He said with a sigh before smiling again. "I've always liked kicking you losers' asses, anyways."

Not long after, Percy sat in Allison's room for the rest of the day before the 'date', listening to her talk about Scott. He wanted to pull his ears off after hearing every single detail about their relationship. Percy was relieved when Lydia strolled into Allison's room and plopped into her bed.

Percy sighed and began to leave the room, but Allison stopped him. "After we pick out my outfit, we pick out yours." She grinned at his horrified expression.

"Please, please, no. I beg of you," Percy pleaded.

Allison shrugged. "Sucks to suck, Perce." She grinned and went back to looking at her closet.

Before he left, Percy stood in the doorway turning back to face his cousin, "You would know, wouldn't you, Ali Cat?" He laughed and left the room, leaving a blushing Allison and grinning Lydia.

It was 20 minutes before Percy heard a knock on his bedroom door. He dreaded the whole picking out an outfit and fifth wheeling the date. Percy sighed and opened his door. He expected to see both Allison and Lydia, but Lydia stood at his doorstep alone. "Are you going to invite me in or what?" Lydia asked, a brow raised, her nose crinkling.

Percy frowned down at her short frame. "Are you a vampire or something?"

Lydia pushed past him with a smirk. "No, just polite." She opened the first door she saw and began searching his closet. She didn't have too many negative things to say, which Percy guessed was a good thing. "You've got style." She sounded surprised. "Better stick to something plain and easy tonight, though." She pulled out a silver short-sleeved shirt and blue jeans.

Percy sighed and took off his shirt, throwing it on the bed. He walked toward her and took the shirt from her hands. Percy couldn't help but see her green eyes roam his muscular chest. Percy felt heat rise to his cheeks as he took the clothes from her and put them on, trying to hide the small grin on his face as Lydia continued to blatantly stare at him.

Allison walked into his room just as Percy was buckling his belt. She raised an eyebrow at a very flustered Lydia, and the three left Percy's room. They headed down the stairs when Chris came up them. "Dad? You need something?" Allison asked hesitantly.

Chris looked over at Percy, his gaze lingering, and then back to Allison. "I wanted to tell you that you'll be staying in tonight." He said.

Allison began to argue. "What? But I'm going out with my friends," she said.

"Yeah, it's fine. I can look after them." Percy interjected. Lydia gave him a confused frown, but he ignored it.

Chris shook his head. "Not when some animal out there is attacking people." Allison groaned as she and Lydia headed back up to her bedroom.

Percy followed closely behind. "Oh, damn. Now we can't go out. That sucks. Well, I'm going to bed," Percy said quickly, trying to escape.

However, the two girls pulled him back. "We are going to the Rink." Allison opened her window and climbed out. She easily did a front flip off the roof and landed on her feet and beckoned the others down. Lydia nodded and said she was going to use the stairs instead of almost killing herself. Percy groaned and jumped off the roof, landing beside Allison.

"I really don't want to do this," he said. Allison rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, dragging him to Lydia's car. They knelt behind it, seeing Chris lead Lydia to the small car.

"Stay safe," Chris said as Lydia hopped into her car.

Lydia watched him close the front door before unlocking the doors and beckoning the two Argents inside. The car ride to the bowling alley was mostly silent except for Lydia's humming to the radio and her occasional yelling at other drivers.

 _ **Updated: 08/18/2018**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **3rd POV**

Scott and Jackson were waiting at the entrance for them. Allison went over and hugged Scott, while Jackson pulled Lydia into a heated kiss. Percy was, of course, left in the middle with his hands in his pockets, wishing to be anywhere besides here.

Once the two couples broke off their PDA, they all went to get their shoes and lane. Jackson was first to bowl and got a strike. Then Percy was up, making a strike; next Allison, who got a strike. Lydia made two pins with the help of Jackson. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her bowling arms back. Together they pushed the ball forward. Percy wanted to gouge his eyes out.

Jackson turned back to Scott with a smirk on his face. "You're up, McCall," he said. Jackson knew how this night was going to go, and did not see Scott winning. He didn't see anyone winning...except maybe Percy.

But he was alright with Percy winning.

Scott sighed, and picked himself up from his seat by Allison. He shuffled over to get his ball and turned back to Allison and Percy, who seemed to be the only ones supporting him at the moment.

"Just focus, Scott," Percy said, taking a sip of his drink.

Scott nodded back and stepped onto the platform. He let go of the ball and immediately it rolled into the gutter. Scott closed his eyes, hearing Jackson burst out laughing. He turned and made his way back to his companions.

"Jackson," Allison said, annoyed at his rudeness. "You mind shutting up?" His laugh was louder than a nearby set of pins smashing into the ground when hit by a 10 pound ball

"I'm sorry," he said in between chortles. "I'm just flashing back to the words, 'I'm a great bowler'." Just remembering the conversation they had at the lunch table yesterday seemed to set him off. He burst out laughing once again. Percy smirked at Scott's failure and bumped fists with Jackson. "Oh man. This is going to be so great." Percy mused with a broad smile.

Scott whirled around to face Percy in betrayal. "Why are you on his side?"

Percy stood up. "Why shouldn't I be? Jackson has been more of a friend than you have. I even offered a truce and apology, but you refused. So give me one good reason why I shouldn't be his friend?" He asked pointedly.

"Maybe he just needs a little warm-up," Allison said, trying to change the subject and break the tension.

Jackson turned his attention back to Scott. "Yeah, maybe he just needs the kiddy bumpers."

Allison rolled her eyes. "Just aim for the middle," she told Scott.

The boy sighed and picked up his ball again. He walked back up the platform, ignoring Jackson's shit-talking. Scott exhaled deeply and looked straight down at the pins. He closed his eyes and begged anyone that was listening. "Come on, just one pin, please." Scott rolled the ball. He watched as it stayed on its path toward the middle. His hope rose.

The ball rolled slightly to the left, hitting three pins. He saw Scott sigh in relief, but Jackson continued to laugh. "Oh, great job. Man, you are such a pro," Jackson mocked as Scott plopped down next to Allison.

"Don't worry. We only just started." Allison patted Scott on the knee, trying to comfort him.

The rest of the night, though, went the exact same. Percy, Allison, and Jackson continued to get strikes and spares. Lydia usually got 5-8 pins in every frame, with Jackson still helping her. Scott still had only gotten two to four pins each frame.

Part of Percy wanted to help him, but Scott needed to do this on his own.

Everything changed once Allison got tired of Percy's laughing and Jackson's trash talking. She got up and snuck up behind Scott. Percy frowned, watching the two interact. He craned his ears to her what they were saying. He saw Scott suddenly perk up, and then a blushing Allison ran back to her seat.

Everyone waited impatiently to see if Scott would hit anything this time. But it seemed like someone turned a switch on for him. Scott backed up and rushed forward, rolling the ball perfectly and firmly. The 14 pound ball knocked every single pin down, much to the astonishment of everyone. Allusion jumped up and laughed, clapping for Scott.

Lydia raised an eyebrow. "What did you say to him?" She was surprised.

Allison looked back up at Scott with a huge grin on her face. "I just gave him something to think about."

Percy laughed. "Well, whatever you said, it definitely did the trick." Percy had a feeling by the way Scott sat and smiled, and how Allison sat close to him, what exactly she told Scott.

Lydia huffed and turned back to Jackson. He pushed the next game button. Percy stood, needing to remove himself from all the uncomfortable awkwardness. "I'm going to go get drinks. Anyone what anything?"

Lydia hopped up and went to stand by Percy. "I'll come with you," she said before heading off to the concession stand. Percy groaned back at Allison before hurrying to catch up with her. Percy filled up the drinks while Lydia leaned up against the wall beside him silently. They went back to the lane in silence, and sat back down in their spots. Scott was just coming back from his sixth strike. He sat down, giving Allison a warm grin.

Allison smirked over at Jackson. "How many strikes is that?"

Jackson grit his teeth, and rolled his eyes. "It's six." He closed his eyes in frustration. "In a row."

"Something just clicked, I guess," Scott said, smiling at Allison.

The brunette grinned at Scott, and placed a hand on his. "Maybe it's just natural talent."

Lydia leaned up against her seat, giving Scott a coy smile. "I could use some natural talent. You mind helping me out this time, Scott?" She asked, glancing over at Percy, enjoying his irritable facade.

Scott laughed nervously and scooted closer to Allison. "No, you're good. Go for it."

Lydia sighed, and grabbed her seven pound ball. "Thanks for the vote of confidence," she grunted. Jackson got up and told her he would help. Lydia once again glanced up at Percy. He raised an eyebrow at her, and crossed his arms.

Lydia looked back at her boyfriend and stopped him. "How about I just try this one on my own?" She chirped. Jackson let out an irritated noise and motioned for her to go right ahead. Lydia stepped onto the platform, and, with ease, rolled the ball straight down the middle. The ball pushed each pin down easily. An 'X' for strike appeared by her name on the TV. She beamed and skipped back over to Jackson. Percy couldn't help the tiny grin spreading across his face.

She innocently looked at all of them. "I think I'm getting the hang of it."

Allison stared at her with an open mouth. "That was sort of perfect form," she observed. Lydia just twirled a curly lock of hair around her finger and questioned it. Allison leaned close to her. "Maybe you should stop pretending to suck just for his benefit."

Lydia laughed. "Trust me, I do a lot of sucking just for his benefit," she retorted. Allison nodded, grimacing as she leaned back into her seat. Everything was going fine, apart from Jackson, Percy, and Scott's occasional arguing, until Percy's cell phone rang out loudly.

"Can't it wait an hour?" Percy queried, his tone firm. Someone must've said something on the other line that Percy didn't like, because he sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. Lydia noticed he looked so strung out and older when he talked. She noticed the shadows under his eyes, and his growing stubble on his chin; it was kind of cute. She frowned at that thought. Percy hung up the phone, and began to take off his bowling shoes.

"Where are you going?" Allison asked.

Percy grabbed his jacket, pulling it on. "Emergency call," was all he said. Scott frowned at him; he heard the message and wondered if he should ask him about it later. Percy tossed Allison his wallet. "On me." He sounded rushed. He hurried away from them.

Allison stood and called after him. "Where are you going? You don't have a car?"

"See you later!" That was the last Allison heard of her cousin the rest of the night.

* * *

Percy slammed closed the front door to Derek's house.

Derek sat on the front steps, waiting for him. "Finally," he grumbled.

Percy rolled his eyes. "I was all the way on the other side of town when you called. What did you expect?"

Derek sat the beer down and stood. "Meyers is dead."

Percy groaned. "Did you kill him? I really don't want to have to clean up another mess for you."

Derek shook his head. "No, but-"

Suddenly the door slammed open to reveal a disheveled Scott McCall. He didn't blink twice, seeing Percy. "Scott, what're you doing here?" Percy questioned.

Scott ignored him and laid his eyes on Derek. "I know what you did," he growled. "You killed him!"

Percy shook his head. "No Scott, he didn't."

"I think you killed your sister, too," Scott continued. He slowly started toward Derek.

"Back off, Scott." Percy warned.

Scott scowled at Percy, and turned back to Derek. "I'm going to tell everyone, starting with the sheriff, what you did," he threatened. Scott raised a claw, and brought it down, only to be stopped by Percy's arm. "I said 'back off'," Percy pushed Scott into a wall. Scott hit his head against the wall, anger filling his mind. He glared at Percy, his amber eyes narrowing, hoping his wolf features may scare him.

It really didn't.

Scott pushed himself off the wall but was stopped by a floating knife resting just in front of his throat. He looked up to see Percy's eyes glowing purple, his hand raised, seeming to control the blade. "Stand down beta." He snarled as his fierce glare didn't waver.

Derek put a hand on Percy's shoulder and spoke. "Let's all calm down, and figure this out."

Percy rolled his shoulders and lowered his hand. The knife vanished and his eyes returned to their normal color. "I'm calm."

"Figure what out? You killed your sister and the bus driver," Scott said firmly.

Derek shook his head. "No, he died. And I found my sister dead. She was just bait used to bring me back here. I didn't kill him; neither of us did."

Scott scowled. "This is all your fault. You ruined my life!" He yelled.

Derek shook his head, exasperated. "No, I didn't. But I know who did." He turned to both of them. "An Alpha."

Percy scoffed. "There hasn't been one in Beacon Hills since Talia, your sister."

"Well, there is one now. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I, Scott, we're betas," he explained.

Scott frowned, glancing at Percy. "What're you? And if you remember that, then you two must be the same age." He concluded.

"You're smarter than you seem. But I'm not as old as Derek, nor am I a werewolf, just a son of a wizard." He half-lied. He was half god, but that wasn't necessary to reveal for this conversation.

"This Alpha is more powerful, more animal than both of us. My sister came here looking for him. Now Percy and I are trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without you." Derek said bringing the conversation back to the start.

"Why me?" Scott asked.

"He was the one that bit you. That means you're a part of his pack. Which kind of sucks because, you know, he's killed a lot of people. But that's not too bad," Percy tried lightening the tense mood.

Derek rolled his eyes at his friend. "It's you, Scott," Derek mused, "You're the one he wants."

 ** _Updated:08/27/2018_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **3rd POV**

"So where did you end up going last night Percy?" Allison asked as she saw Percy appear in his room. Since Allison knew he was a wizard so to speak, she didn't really bother to worry about his activities.

"Out." Percy responded.

Allison sighed. "Really? You ditched us at the bowling alley with no explanation and I'm just supposed to believe that it was nothing?!" Allison half-yelled at him.

Percy looked at her in irritation. "And why do you care? I told you from the start that I didn't want to be there to watch all of you have someone to be with when I have no one with me! Do you know what day it is tomorrow?!" Percy yelled at her in frustration.

Allison was silent giving Percy a go ahead to explain. "It's my six year anniversary with Zoe. But we can't be together because I'm stuck here looking after you while she is w-" Percy was cut off by Allison lunging forward catching his lips with hers. Percy was caught off guard by her move that he lost his balance and they fell onto his bed. Allison quickly took control by thrusting her tongue into his mouth. He tried to push her off but she grabbed his crotch making him moan into her mouth.

In one last try to get out of the situation, his eyes flew open and his eyes glowed solid purple as Allison's body floated into the air above him. Allison yelped as she was now in mid-air. Percy got off the bed and strode over to her as she was righted in mid-air. "What was that about Allison?" He asked.

"I don't k-know what that was. I just…ever since that night. I've imagined us getting together. You're the perfect guy and I want that." Allison explained, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Allison…I only see you as a sister to me. I'm sorry, but that's all I see you as. I love you as a sister, not as a lover. I'm sorry that that happened between us, but you need to move on." Percy responded. "You need to let go of these feelings for me. The longer you have them, the harder it will be to move on." Percy advised, lowering her back onto the ground. His eyes stopped glowing and changed back to green once her feet rested on the ground.

"I'll be back later on. Need to walk around for a while." Percy said before vanishing out of sight.

* * *

Perseus was walking near the Hale house when he heard the sound of the string of a bow get pulled back making him stop in his tracks. He scanned the surroundings, but couldn't pick out anything out of the ordinary.

A _whoosh_ of an arrow being fired made him dive to the left but was unprepared for the net that exploded out of the projectile. The net had arrows on the four corners that carried him into a tree from behind. The blades sunk into the middle of the tree, pinning Percy to the tree, still tangled up in the net.

Percy's hands made a motion to his waistline where his hunting knives were. "I wouldn't try that if I were you!" A girl's voice cut through the silence, making him halt in his attempt.

A familiar girl's voice. "Zoe?" Percy asks shocked.

"Yes, it's me Perseus." Zoe confirms walking closer to his restrained position.

"Why am I bound to a tree?" Percy asked confused, still keeping his hands on his knives, just in case someone was trying to fool him.

"Because I want to talk to you without any of your distractions to dissuade me. I have some questions that I need answered. And you will provide me with those answers. If you lie to me, I will leave you here, defenseless and bound to the tree for a whole day. But if you are truthful with me, I will let you go. Do you understand?" Zoe explained with a firm tone.

Percy nodded. "You know I love it when you get commanding, right love?" He asked, smirking.

Zoe blushed despite trying to look firm and unbothered by her boyfriend's words. Percy smiled at his victory in flustering his girl. "First question, Perseus. How long have you had all of your memories? Meaning when did you recover from losing your memories?" Zoe asked, crossing her arms in a disapproving fashion.

"I regained all of my memories four months after I had that dream meeting with you and the other hunters in the woods." Percy admitted.

"Next question, why did you decide to not come back after regaining your memories?" Zoe continued on.

Percy didn't answer right away, making Zoe step closer to him. She grabbed his chin with one hand making him look her in the eye. "Answer my question." She growled at him.

"I…I didn't come back because I was adopted into a family of mortal hunters that had taken me in when I was memory-less. I was happy to have found a family to help me get back on my feet. I remembered what happened to me when I asked to be free of anymore wars in our world and wanted to stay away. Then I was placed in protection of the daughter I had saved in an incident and brought into their family. My job isn't over until she graduates high school, meaning that I still have to be here for three more years." Percy reluctantly explained, lowering his head.

"Okay." Zoe breathed out, obviously shocked at the response she received. "Last question...do you still love me?" She asked looking at him expectantly.

Percy looked up sharply, brows furrowed in shock and slight anger. "Why would think otherwise? Of course I still love you. If not for my responsibility to the Argent family, I would have come to the Hunt and stayed with you there. There is no way I could ever stop loving you." Percy defended himself passionately.

Zoe turned away from him, setting his heart on fire. He gripped his knives hard, and effortlessly sliced through his bonds. He tackled her to the ground with him straddling her waist.

* * *

 **Warning: Sex Scene Ahead! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Tell me you love me," She whimpered in Percy's ears, putting her arms around his neck as they kissed again. "Please, I need to hear it."

Percy laid Zoe back, staring down at her face with much admiration. The huntress' hair was wet, clinging to her face like thousands of tiny little fingers. He felt his heartbeat quicken at the sight below him. "I love you, Zoe." He kissed her. "I love you more than the sun, more than the moon, more than the earth and the air in my lungs." Kiss. "I love you from the depths of my eternal soul, from the very bottom of my heart."

They kissed long and hard. Percy, in his rush, tore her hunter's uniform all the way down the middle leaving her completely bare to his view.

Percy crawled on top of her completely, hiding that small body under his, and he felt the most primal urge of his protective instincts. This was his, his heart and his soul, this was his to keep safe from the world. This was the very fiber of his being right underneath him, he pressed his lips down harder and Zoe's arms went slack around his neck. "Percy…" Zoe breathed, her eyes were half lidded.

He loved Zoe's complexion in comparison to his own, her skin was the color of cocoa beans, lovely and brown. Leaning his head down he caught Zoe's skin colored nipple in his mouth and gingerly suckled on it.

Zoe was floating, that's the only proper word that could describe where she was. It was like she had lost the ability to form coherent sentences, she tried to speak to say how good he felt, but instead he found himself calling out Percy's name over and over again, which seemed to be just as good.

Percy let go of her all at once and for a moment it was as if a part of her had died away. She immediately missed the touch, missed those calloused fingers doing such sinful things to her. "I got to get out of these clothes, Zo." Percy whispered in her ear, kissing her neck. Zoe let him go. Then a couple of seconds later, Percy's face was staring down at her again and she felt as if she were staring into the eyes of love.

"Please," She rasped out, need bringing tears to her eyes. Percy just nodded and kissed each and every last salty droplet that fell down her cheeks.

"Ah!" Zoe let out a little yelp when she felt Percy's hand cupping her breast. Zoe's chorus of moans was enough to satisfy Percy, not just in the sexual way of course, but enough to make him happy.

Soon, she felt this burning urge in her core. She felt the familiar sensation of something building up inside her. Her bottom lips already soaked thoroughly, even forming a small puddle of juice as her needs for more pleasure starts to overwhelm her. She started rocking her body, to generate some friction against the ground. She also reached her hand out quietly to spread her pussy lips, to expose her clit.

"Don't just stop there." Percy suddenly held her hands at her core, making her gasp in anxiety. Holding her hand, Percy used her own hand to rub her own pussy. Zoe whimpered as she 'masturbates'. Percy slid her middle finger inside her with his own. Together with her finger, Percy started to make her finger herself. Occasionally, Percy would hook her finger, making her hit a spot that would make her pussy twitch and scream his name in pleasure.

"Shall we speed it up a little?" Percy asked as he slid his tongue into her ear. Percy suddenly increased the pace, constantly hitting her g-spot with their fingers. Zoe's other hand was just flailing all over, trying to grab onto something for support. Her dam broke loose immediately after Percy brushed her clit. "Percy!" Zoe's whole body trembled as her juice started gushing out onto their hands. Her hands seemed to be on spasm, unable to contain the pleasure as her inner walls constantly twitch around their fingers. Her orgasm slowly died out as Percy pulled out his hand, leaving Zoe there with her finger still inside herself.

Percy immediately sucked on his fingers, relishing the divine taste of Zoe's juice. He missed the taste, and just couldn't get enough of it as he soon finished up those on his hand. He picked Zoe's wrecked body gingerly, creating a mist portal moving to his bed back at home. He made sure to create a heavy mist cloud in the room, that way if anyone came in, they wouldn't see what was happening, nor could anyone hear them making noise.

He carefully laid her back against the bed and Zoe opened her eyes, showing her two volcanic black eyes. Her eyes were hanging lazily as she tried to catch her breath. Her eyes darted towards Percy for a moment, and she seemed to have something to tell him, but she's unable to talk at all. Instead, she smiled weakly at him.

At this point, Percy was conflicted. He wanted more of her sweet juice, but he needs Zoe to recover soon, his aching cock which has been erect and twitching painfully every time she moaned. As a result, Percy settled for Zoe's hand, which is also coated with her love juice. "Hey...that's…mine…" Zoe spoke up breathlessly as Percy was happily sucking on her hand.

"Babe, you can simply stick your finger inside yourself anytime of the day and taste yourself. I can only have it now, unless you allow me to stick my fingers inside you anytime I want." Percy huskily replied, pulling her finger out of his mouth seductively.

"So how do you want me to do it?" He asked. Zoe looked at him incredulously. Percy looked back at her with the same look, and with some sort of prompting or self-awareness she blushed when she realized what he was talking about.

"I want you to kiss me and slowly enter me." She said shyly.

"I really don't know what you're so shy about. The first time we did this, you pounced on me and jammed it into yourself. You were so excited to lose your virginity." Percy commented as he planted his lips on her and started making out with her. He positioned his cock outside her engorged pussy lips, his crown gliding along the small pink line in the middle of her pussy.

"Tease" Zoe commented as Percy slowly pushed his crown into her.

"More" Zoe moaned out when her walls were spread by his crown. Slowly, inch by inch, Percy entered her. Her slick walls coated his dick with so much juice that made it easy for Percy to slide in.

Halfway through, Zoe couldn't contain the pleasure anymore. Her neck arched back in pleasure as she let out a moan of bliss. Percy now changed his target to her neck, simply breathing down and nibbling it lightly.

"Don't move." Zoe told Percy when he reached her womb door. Once in a while, her pussy would twitch around his cock, tightening its grip around his cock.

"But I'm not done yet." Percy smirked. With one swift push, Percy pushed the last inch into her, breaching into her womb.

"Percy!" Zoe screamed out as she felt Percy's crown in her womb pressing against the back of her womb. Percy grinned back at her, who was still having trouble accepting Percy's cock in her womb.

"My womb…" Zoe said disbelievingly. Percy simply laughed at his girlfriend's expression.

"Shall we begin?" Percy stirred his cock in her to relieve himself. It was hard not ramming into Zoe, but even harder not moving in her. Zoe gave a silent nod, but spoke right before he moved. "I don't want you to make love to me. I want you to…f-fuck me." Her words were music to his ears. He immediately turned her over, pulling his cock out all the way, and slammed it right into her.

"Percy!" Zoe moaned out as Percy cock rammed into her womb again. Under this new position, he was able to ram her g-spot harder. Zoe was squirming under the new intensity. She was barely able to keep her hands straight. She had her head hung low, eyes shut tightly and screaming his name to hold it together.

To add on, Percy decided to introduce a new type of pleasure to his girlfriend…spanking.

"PERCY!" Zoe screamed out louder when Percy gave her firm ass a slap. Surprisingly to Zoe, she found it so simulating, so good…It was just the right amount of hardness, enough to simulate her but not bruise it. The sound of their genitals slapping at each other, and the sound of Percy's hand landing on her ass were music to Zoe's ears. It wasn't long before the huntress orgasmed, fluids leaking out from her pussy.

The sudden explosion of pleasure caused Zoe's hand to give way, sending her crashing to the ground. But Percy caught her body in time with his hands and pulled her body backward as she now sat on his waist. Now they were in cowgirl position. It was unintentional, but since they were already in the position, they might as well continue. "Percy…" She groaned out as Percy stopped moving and settled for kneading her breast. She rocked her body back and forth, but it was still nothing compared to when her boyfriend was ramming her.

"If you want it, do it yourself." Percy said firmly, but given Zoe's actions, she would be too shy/prideful to do it herself. To help her with it, Percy lifted her body up and down a little. The teasing bit of pleasure was just enough to make Zoe throw her conversations away as she slowly picked up the pace, and soon she was having her first ride since losing her virginity.

Percy let Zoe do all the work and slowly laid back on the ground. She was a natural at this. Zoe slowed down after a couple of minutes. It was hard for her to continue moving with the pleasure overwhelming her. Percy was also close to his limit and decided not to torture his girlfriend anymore. He held Zoe by the waist and did the rest of the work.

"AH! Percy…PERCY!" Zoe screeched out in joy as she had another orgasm. After a few hard thrusts, Zoe's back arched back as her pussy twitched repeatedly, releasing her sticky cum. Percy also released his load as their cum mixed in Zoe's womb. Percy pulled himself out of Zoe, rolling them over as he wrapped his hands around her.

"I love you Zoe." Percy smiled and kissed Zoe on her forehead.

"I love you too." Zoe replied softly, a smile forming on her face as Percy wrapped her arms around him as they drifted off to sleep.

 **End of SMUT**

 ** _Updated: 08/30/2018_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **1 week later**

 **3rd POV**

Percy was, once again, forced to wake up earlier than usual. Though, this time, Derek Hale was shaking him awake. Percy pushed himself off the bed quietly, and grabbed Derek by the shoulders. "What the hell are you doing in my room?" Percy whisper-yelled.

Derek shook him off and flopped down on Percy's bed. He glanced around, his eyes falling on a bulletin board, filled with old pictures. Percy crossed his arms, watching Derek take off a picture from his board.

Derek stared at the blonde girl, a tan black haired girl, a choppy haired brunette girl, a boy with short blonde hair, a shorter Hispanic boy, a short African American girl, and burly Chinese guy, and a skinny, pale boy. He turned the photo over; it was dated almost 4 years ago. He threw the picture at Percy, who easily caught it. "Who're they?" He asked, laying down on Percy's bed.

Percy just rolled his eyes, placing the picture on his bed. "Was there an actual point to this visit?"

"I need your help." That was odd. Derek barely ever asked anyone for help; his pride was too strong. Percy frowned and pulled on a shirt, but motioned for him to continue. "Peter needs to wake up. I don't know what to do; you might be able to do something about."

"What could I possibly do?" Percy asked, crossing his arms.

Derek ran a hand through his hair. "I–I don't know. Maybe you can do something with your wizard powers?" Percy sighed, opening the door looking down the hallway, and then back.

"Fine," Percy grumbled, "but I need to be back in time to get 8 hours of sleep." Derek nodded and opened Percy's window. He promptly jumped off the roof and landed easily on the damp ground. Sometimes Percy thought the Hale was more of a feline than a wolf.

Percy grabbed his handgun and stuffed it into his boot, just in case. He walked out the window, closed it, and jumped down. Derek led him to his car that was parked a block away and drove him to the hospital were Peter had been staying. They snuck by the nurse with ease and shuffled into the bare room.

Percy's heart thudded loudly. Half of the man's face was badly scarred from, what Percy guessed, the fire all those years ago. His usually vibrant blue eyes were now a faded grey, staring off into space. He was incredibly pale and still. For a moment Percy thought he was dead, but he could just barely see the slow and steady rising of his chest. He turned to Derek and sighed. "He looks like shit, man," Percy said gently. Derek nodded and stared at his uncle, his hands shaking, whether in anger or fear, Percy didn't know.

Percy shook off his brown jacket and knelt down in front of him. Percy raised his hand and placed it gently on the catatonic man's face. Percy concentrated, pulling the water from the Styrofoam cup on his bedside table. He had been blessed by Triton to have control over water a long time ago as his champion.

The water flowed over his arm, up his wrist, and weaved through his fingers. Percy imagined the water healing Peter's wounds. He opened his purple eyes, seeing that the scars were now less noticeable. Percy huffed and imagined the water seeping through Peter's head. He needed to see what was going on inside his head. Percy checked to see if the water penetrated his mind, but it still flowed around his fingers. Percy frowned and the water disappeared suddenly.

Percy could feel himself falling backward, his heart beat began to slow down. Breathing became harder than usual. Percy felt arms catch him before his head would've hit the floor. "Percy?" He could barely hear Derek's distorted voice. "Percy, what's wrong?"

Percy attempted to get the words out. A warm, thick, trickle of blood seeped from his nose. Derek moved a hand to his friend's nose and wiped the blood off. This hadn't happened to Percy for a long time. Well, he hadn't used his powers over water for a long time. Percy could feel himself beginning to fade. His vision blurred and the last thing he saw was Derek's confused and concerned face.

* * *

Percy's head bolted upright as Derek slapped his face, trying to get him to wake up. "Goddamn it, Perseus, wake the hell up!" The beta mumbled, shaking him. "Someone's coming." Percy picked himself off the ground and ran towards Derek; both jumping out the window as the door knob began to turn.

Luckily, they were on the first floor, and only fell into a few bushes. Derek jumped out and landed on his feet. He pulled Percy up and they began to run from the building. Once they were at least five miles away, the two stopped running.

Percy leaned up against a brick building, breathing heavily. Derek was perfectly fine, his improved werewolf stamina aiding him. Derek went to stand beside his friend. He patted Percy on the back lightly. "What's wrong with you?" He questioned.

Percy sighed, and wiped his sweating bangs off of his forehead. He shook his head. "I don't know. I just haven't used those powers for a long time, I guess."

Derek frowned back at him. "That's never happened, though. I've seen you use your abilities, even after a long time."

Percy shrugged his head, and pushed himself from off the wall. "I don't know, alright? What's with the sixth degree?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "It's the third degree," he corrected.

Percy rolled his eyes. "I don't care if it's the third degree or the eighteenth degree. I–" A thunderous growl sounded from above and a loud bang that Percy recognized as a shotgun. A huge animal, probably two times the size of a bear, leaped over the two men and onto the rooftop of another building.

"Split up. You go that way," Derek ordered pointing over where the shot must've been fired. "I'll go this way," he pointed over to where the large animal fled.

Percy gave him an incredulous look. "Split up? That's a terrible idea! At least one of us always gets shot when we split up." Percy whisper-shouted.

Derek gave him an irritable look, and Percy took the hint. He nodded, and went to go find the shooter, ignoring the constant buzzing of his phone, and cursing the whole time. Percy headed around a corner, checking each way to see if anyone was there.

A small green car caught his eye; Percy knew that car.

"Shit," he cursed, seeing the lean form of his aunt, Kate, loading an assault rifle. Percy looked around, and threw off his jacket after holstered his gun. He ruffled his hair and wiped water from a nearby puddle on his face. He quickly pulled out his iPod and plugged in his earbuds, stringing them around his neck. He breathed in heavily and began to jog lightly over to Kate. Her eyes found him, and she broke out into a wide grin.

"Percy!" She yelled, setting down her gun and bringing him into a bro hug. "How did you get here to quick? I just sent the text out 2 minutes ago," she asked with a raised eyebrow, grabbing her assault rifle.

"I was just getting in a little run," he lied easily, running a hand through his wet hair.

Kate frowned. "At 2 in the morning?"

Percy merely shrugged. "I like it when it's quiet," he answered, "gives me time to think."

Kate laughed, "'Time to think'? That's almost unheard of." She was about to continue her throwing of shade at Percy when a loud bang made them both jump. Kate raised her assault rifle at the top of the building. Her eyes scanning the rooftop.

Percy laughed nervously. "It was probably just a stray cat or the garbage man," he reasoned. His guess immediately turned unbelievable when a loud howl pierced the air. They heard fast footfalls on the roof. Kate aimed her gun, waiting for her victim to come into sight.

Percy prayed it wasn't Derek when a dark form jumped from one rooftop to another. Kate easily hit the form, sending it down into an alley. Just as the two were about to go see what Kate had shot, a car pulled up to them, its light nearly blinding the two Argents. Chris opened and slammed the door to his car shut and approached them

Percy could easily see the anger written all over Chris's face. He pointed at Percy. "You, we will talk about this later." He pointed at Kate. "And you, get in." Chris always felt that he was the dad of the two.

Kate smirked, and crossed her arms. "Not even a, 'Hello, nice to see you'?" She joked.

Chris glanced around. "All I've got at the moment is, 'Please put the assault rifle away before someone notices'."

Kate scoffed. "That's the brother I love. But Chris, there were two of them," she whispered.

Percy frowned. "Wait, two? I only saw one."

Chris sighed, rubbing his eyes. "The Alpha?" He questioned.

Kate shrugged. "I don't know. But one of them tried to kill me."

Percy glanced back at Kate's car and laughed. "Your car looks like shit," he commented. Kate glared at her adopted little brother before continuing to talk. "One of them is going to lead us to the other."

"He can't do that if he's dead," Chris chided her.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Well, I can't help either of them if one of them kills me first."

Chris sighed tiredly and looked around. "How long will it take?" He asked.

"I'd give him 48 hours."

Percy's eyes widened. "What kind of bullet did you use? Was it the Monkshood?" Kate nodded as she and Chris headed to the car. Percy looked back at the alley where Derek must've fallen and hoped that he wasn't dead yet. "This wasn't how I hoped my night would go," he groaned before going to the car, leaving Derek by himself.

By 7 A.M. Percy was out the door and walking to school, letting Allison drive his car. It was odd; he usually hated going to school, and would want the day to go by quickly. Knowing that Kate was there, though, waiting for him at his house made his stomach turn.

* * *

 **Hours later**

Percy set his books down on his Biology desk with a groan. He knew who he would see this class. That was another thing he wasn't looking forward to. Percy hadn't spoken to Lydia since the disastrous group date with Scott, Allison, and Jackson. He knew there was, most likely, going to be a little bit of awkwardness. Percy prayed to every god that Lydia wasn't there.

However, he had no such luck. A minute later Lydia placed her backpack on the floor at her stool, and sat down next to him. As soon as Mr. Finch finished writing the bell ringer on the board, Lydia had the answer down on her paper. Percy looked up at the chalkboard, squinted, trying to unscramble the words.

"Which of the following substances is found in RNA molecules and not in DNA molecules: adenine, phosphate group, thymine, or ribose?" Lydia informed, reading him the opening question. She stared right down at her book, not looking at him.

"Thanks," Percy nodded at her and began to think about the question. Biology was his favorite subject, but definitely not his easiest.

Lydia noticed his struggling and sighed. "The answer is ribose," she told him. Percy flushed, but nodded a thanks. Percy wrote each letter carefully, knowing Lydia was watching him.

"How have you even gotten this far in high school?" She asked not so nicely. Percy grit his teeth and focused on writing down the bell ringer answer. Lydia's cheeks turned red. "I'm sorry. That was mean," she apologized.

Percy nodded and looked up at Lydia. Her pink cheeks were getting redder by the second. She wouldn't meet his eyes. "It's okay. I know I'm dumb; I've been told by the ghosts of past teachers and friends many times."

Lydia frowned. "You're not dumb," she pointed out as Mr. Finch began to pass out the test they took a few days ago. He laid Percy's test on his side of the desk, a bold B- stood out on his paper, circled in red. Mr. Finch laid a large A+ on Lydia's side of the desk.

Percy gave Lydia a humorless chuckle. "Well, this test begs to differ."

Lydia sighed and laid a small, pale hand in Percy's larger, tan, scarred one. "You are not dumb, Percy. It's just harder for you than others." Percy looked down at it in confusion. Lydia noticed what she was doing and quickly took her hand back. "If you want I can tutor you," she offered.

"I'd really appreciate it. Thank you Lydia." Percy accepted.

Lydia smiled, finally looking at him again. Her smile somehow calmed Percy down. He grinned back at her. "Okay, 4:30, my house." Lydia pulled out a purple pen and gently took Percy's muscular arm. "This is my number. I'll text you the address. Bring your notes and book."

He gave her a lopsided grin. "I'll be there."

 **A/N: There's another update for you all. Kind of a filler chapter, not much happening in this one.**

 _ **Updated: 09/03/2018**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **3rd POV**

Percy threw his backpack down on the bar table in the kitchen. He took an apple from the bowl and sat down on a stool. "Hey, Aunt Vickie?" He asked. Victoria turned around from looking in her purse. "I'm not going to be here for dinner."

Victoria frowned, putting her hands on her hips. "Why is that?"

Percy took a bite out of the apple. "I'm going over to Lydia Martin's house to study at 5:30."

Victoria raised an eyebrow and walked closer to him. "Percy, I know you have wants and urges, but she's a minor and you're 21," she teased.

Percy looked at her, un-amused, that's not what he wanted her to think of him as.

"You have a date with Lydia tonight?" Allison laughed coming into the kitchen, Kate following her. "You have a date?" Kate asked, arms crossed, eyebrows raised. Percy only spun around, storming out of the room without another word.

Lydia's house was large, bigger than the Argent's, and that was saying something; considering that the Argent's house was huge. The gates opened, and Percy pulled in, parking his car a few yards away from the 'house'. Percy grabbed his books and walked up the steps. Before he could knock on the door, it opened. Lydia stood there, leaning against the door frame, her short skirt rising up on one side.

"You're not late. That's surprising," Lydia broke the silence. Percy smiled back, stepping inside. "Want anything to drink?" Lydia asked, heading into what Percy assumed to be the kitchen.

"Water would be great," Percy called.

A minute later Lydia came back carrying a glass of water. She handed it to him as they climbed the stairs and headed to her room. Percy placed his books and notes on her bed. Lydia sat down, opening Percy's notebook. Percy stood there awkwardly, not knowing exactly what to do.

Lydia looked up from the notes, seeing a still standing Percy. She sighed and beckoned him to sit on the bed with her. "So, I've been looking up ways to help you overcome dyslexia. Really the easiest thing you can do is just keep reading," Lydia started.

"Lydia, I've been reading for 17 years," Percy almost said 20, which would've confused her. "I doubt doing that is going to help."

Lydia pulled out her notes and placed them in front of him. She scooted closer to him and pointed to a line. "Read that," she ordered. "Trust me."

Percy sighed and took the notes. He squinted, trying to unscramble the words. "A...cell...is...the..." Percy stumbled on the words. He focused on the next one, taking a few minutes to unscramble the letters. "Smallest."

It ended up taking him 10 minutes to read the first sentence. Percy threw the notebook on the ground and put his head in his hands. "How the hell is this supposed to help me get better grades in Biology?!"

He expected Lydia to jump or to back away from him after his outburst. But she didn't even flinch. She placed a hand on his arm, pulling it away from his face. She moved him to face her. Lydia bent down to get the notebook before tilting Percy's head up. "Making reading easier for you will make studying easier. Then, you will eventually get better grades. It's just going to take time, Percy. Just keep reading."

Percy ran a hand through his hair and took back the notes gently. "A cell is the smallest...struc...tion...al and fun..."

"Functional," Lydia offered.

Percy nodded. "Functional...unit of an," Percy frowned at the next word, "orgasm?"

Lydia laughed lightly. "No, no. An organism," she corrected. "But I guess I know where your minds at." She quipped. Suddenly, she wasn't laughing anymore. Her eyes roamed his face, searching for something. Percy could feel them, and looked up. Lydia was glancing back and forth between his green eyes and lips. Percy wanted to back away, to get out of this situation. He remembered what his aunt told him and also knew that he couldn't lead Lydia on. "Lydia…what are you doing?" Percy asked, scooting backwards slightly.

"Does it matter Perseus?" Lydia replied nonchalantly.

"Yes it does. You have a boyfriend. And Jackson is my best friend. I can't do this to him…I won't. Besides, I'm already in a relationship with someone I've been with for the past, now, six years. I just want to be friends…and I understand if you need time and space to calm down from this." Percy said as he gathered his things and walked out of the room, glancing back once to give her a reassuring smile.

* * *

Scott almost wet himself with joy when he heard the front door slam shut, bringing the attention away from him for a few seconds. Chris looked away from Scott and toward the front door. "Perseus, is that you?" He asked.

"Um, yeah, I'll be there in a minute," Percy called. There was an awkward silence until Percy came into the dining room. He seemed to pale seeing that the only seat left was by Kate, and that Scott was there.

"I fixed you a plate just in case you made it." Victoria informed, nodding at his full plate. Percy nodded a thanks and dove right in.

"So how did your date with Lydia go?" Allison quipped with a small smirk.

"Well, it wasn't a date and it went alright," was all Percy could say through mouthfuls of mashed potatoes. Percy swallowed and cleared his throat. "What about you guys? How was studying? Or was there actually any studying at all?"

Allison shifted uncomfortably. "Yes, there was. We went over History and English," she answered indignantly.

Percy leaned back in his seat. "Mh," he hummed, "And did any of that English include, 'Oh, Scott!'?" Percy said in his best imitation of a moaning girl. Kate stifled her laughter. Percy smiled widely but stopped, earning death glares from Chris and Victoria.

Scott cleared his throat. "May I go use your restroom?" He asked. Victoria nodded and pointed down the hall. Scott hurried off.

"What?" Percy asked noticing the hard looks sent his way.

"That was extremely inappropriate," Chris chided.

"Yeah, and we didn't even do anything like that," Allison huffed.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure you didn't. Because you totally don't have a hickey right here." Percy replied mock-pointing to the right side of his neck.

Allison's hand flew to her neck in an instant, confirming his teasing. She got up to find a mirror and came back into the room glaring at Percy's smirking face. "I hate you."

Percy raised his hands in mock-surrender. "At least I didn't lie right in front of my parents about smacking lips with a boy that they just met." He teased, pointing at her with another smirk.

* * *

Just when Scott was about to leave, Kate gave him the third degree about what he took from her bag. Allison had apparently taken one of Kate's condoms. So Kate let Scott go without asking another question.

A couple of minutes later, Percy said he needed a little air and was going to go for a drive. Scott texted had him where Derek was and he quickly drove there. When Percy and Scott opened the unlocked door of the animal clinic they found Stiles holding a bone saw against Derek's arm.

"Stiles?" Scott called.

"Scott! Percy?" Stiles pulled the saw away and let out a relieved laugh. "Oh my god, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares."

"Did you get it?" Asked a barely conscious, sickly looking Derek Hale as he laid partially on the metal table.

Scott nodded and pulled out the bullet from his pocket. He was getting ready to toss it to Derek, not wanting to get too close to him. Percy grabbed the bullet from his hand. "Don't throw it, you idiot!" He yelled and placed the bullet on the table.

Derek began to rock backwards and forwards before falling back into the ground. "Shit, Stiles, wake him up!" Percy pulled off the head of the pulled and poured its contents onto the table.

Stiles kneeled over the werewolf as Percy ransacked the place to find a lighter. "Derek? Derek, come on. Wake up! Hurry!" He called back to Percy. Percy pulled out a match from one of the cabinets and lit it. Sparks danced in front of Percy's face, a purple smoke flying above them.

"Scott, Stiles, grab him now!" Percy ordered as he swept the powder into one hand. Stiles and Scott hauled the weak man up. Percy pushed the powder into the bullet hole, immediate earning a cry of pain from Derek.

The two boys dropped the werewolf, as he yelled in agony and writhed on the floor. The three watched as Derek screamed and as the wound began to finally heal. After a moment, the screaming finally stopped; Derek lay on his back, breathing heavily.

Percy pulled his friend up from off the ground. "Are you okay?" Scott asked.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Except for the agonizing pain."

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health?" Stiles concluded, leaning up against a cupboard full of medical equipment.

Percy informed him with a frown. "You should try to refrain from getting shot in the future."

Derek glared at Percy. "I wouldn't have gotten shot if you would've controlled that 'sister' of yours," he said through gritted teeth.

"What was I supposed to do? Tell her not to shoot a werewolf? If you didn't realize, which maybe you haven't as you are kind of an idiot, but we are hunters. We shoot werewolves. It would've been suspicious of me to save you," Percy argued playfully.

"Guys, stop!" Scott yelled. "We saved your life, which means you're going to leave us alone."

Percy raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "No. That doesn't mean we are going to leave you alone."

"I'm going to go back to Chris." Scott started off, pointing at Percy. "And I am going to tell him everything."

Derek scoffed. "You think they can help you?" He crossed his arms.

"Why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are!" Scott yelled.

Percy's wolf-glare returned. "They're a lot nicer than we are?" He repeated incredulously. Percy took a step closer to the young beta. "If you, a werewolf, went to any hunter, including my family, they would've shot you right where you stood. But I haven't shot you yet, have I? Even though I'm suddenly feeling the urge to. And you think they're nicer?"

Scott huffed. "You already shot me!"

"That's before I knew it was you!" Percy retorted back.

"Wait, so that means you're on our team?" Stiles concluded, asking Percy.

Percy frowned. "No, I'm not gay."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant." Stiles then grabbed his shoulder. "Wait, why are you helping us?"

Percy turned to face him. "Scott's only a kid, as are you. He doesn't deserve a life like this. But since he has it, might as well get him ready for what's coming," Percy replied, pulling on his jacket and taking his car keys.

"What's coming?" Stiles asked, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"A whole bunch of crazy shit."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay guys, sorry for the long wait before the next update. And yes it's me, I'm back online for the next three days. I know that I owe you all my answer to my own AC question so here it is.**

 **My favorite is AC4: Black Flag, because of the ship combat and the game play. My second would be AC Unity. Unfortunately, I never got to play** **Syndicate** **or Origins, but I hope that I will be able to play** **Odyssey** **.**

 _ **Updated: 09/16/2018**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **3rd POV**

Percy let out a pained sigh, slamming his eyes shut when he felt the prickling sensation of tears. He just said goodbye to his best friend, maybe for forever. He was glad she would be safe, and hoped she would happy. But there was no denying that it didn't hurt.

Annabeth had finally found him after almost three years. And he had to say goodbye to her. All because of a promise that he made, not just to the Argent family. But also because Zeus had placed a bounty on his head when he had spoken about leaving. Just because he wanted to live the rest of his life in the mortal world, dealing with mortal problems like rent and breakup texts.

Percy walked back to the garage, where there was a punching bag. He let out a pained yell of anger and swung at the bag, the force from the strike knocked it off its hook and onto the ground. "GAHG!" Percy roared out as he picked up the bag and punched straight through it letting it fall back to the ground. In a rage, he pulled out Riptide and stabbed it into the wall, leaving it hilt-deep into the cement block

Chris ran into the room with his shotgun, raised in apprehension before realizing it was just Percy. "You alright?"

Percy was still breathing heavily and shaking in rage at his previous discussion. "Just leave me be." He gasped out in a low tone.

"What's going on?" Chris asked, raising his gun slightly.

"Do you really wish to know?" Percy's voice dropped even lower and became gravelly.

Chris remained silent, dialing Kate's number letting it record any further action. "Yes."

Percy raised his head and turned around to face Chris. His eyes narrowed to where it looked like he was looking cross-eyed. His facial features contorted into pure fury and anger. "I just had to send someone that I knew from before I came into this family, away. I had to send my best friend away because of my fucking responsibility to your daughter! I had to lie to my best friend to protect her. That I have to lie to her because of who I am the son of!" Percy ranted.

"Who are you the son of?" Chris asked, confused.

Percy's eyes flashed a different color and changed to a deep purple. "My name is Perseus Jackson. Son of the Hecate, the Greek Goddess of Magic. Pleased to make your acquaintance Chris and Kate Argent."

Chris' eyes slightly widened when Percy said his sister's name. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb Chris. I knew from the second your hand moved to your pocket that you were calling someone. Your sister is the only one that would have picked up the phone and not answered right away. But that doesn't matter now. It doesn't matter because if either of you tell anyone else, I have an ace up my sleeve." Percy smirked taking a step closer.

"What ace?" Kate asked over the phone.

"As the son of Hecate, I can always bewitch anyone of this family to a horrible fate. I know that me being a child of the gods, is strange considering that you have never dealt with one before. But I will not act out of line as long as this stays between the three of us." Percy offered a deal.

"Deal." Chris replied instantly.

"Good. Now I am going to leave you both some time to talk this over." Percy stated walking through the door and back into the living room.

Allison got back only a couple minutes after Percy sat down on the couch, drink in hand. She raised an eye brow and nodded at the glass. "I needed a drink to get through that." He responded.

Allison opened her mouth, getting ready to fire off one question after another at her cousin but he held up a hand, his eyes a strong violet. "Not a word. I'm exhausted, and I don't want to think about what I just went through." Allison nodded, watching Percy get up from the couch and head up the stairs to his room. She was sure that as soon as his head touched the pillow, he was asleep.

However that was not the case. Percy relived everything from the time he got home for hours until he couldn't take it anymore and finally drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Hecate POV**

That was hard to watch. My son had to let go of his best friend since he was twelve years old. He has never had to lie to her once, but had to now to keep her safe. I am a little nervous that he revealed himself as a demigod, but I have a feeling that it will work out in his favor as time passes.

Hopefully Zoe can help my son overcome his grief and guilt of having to stay away from those he wants to protect from Zeus' wrath. Even after the incident, Zeus is still angry at Perseus being able to dodge his strike. He still wants to kill my son. He never trusted my son even though he fought to save Olympus when I fought against him in the Titan War. And after all my son has done for Olympus, Zeus doesn't care. He can't swallow his stupid pride and thank a hero that wasn't his own son/daughter.

I am so glad that Perseus is my son. He is the champion of most minor gods/goddesses. Being a champion of Triton, Nemesis, Hebe, Thanatos, Morpheus, and Hestia has its perks. But my son doesn't rely on his gifts or powers. Instead, he uses his fighting skills and prowess in a fight to make it fair for the other side. He is honorable and respectful of all he meets or faces. He makes me the most proud a mother can feel of her child. I could not ask for a better son.

* * *

 **3rd POV**

Percy had never not wanted to go to school more in his life than today. He did not want to deal with the irritating teachers, the copious amounts of homework that he was going to, more than likely, put off until the last minute. Scott and Stiles watching him and talking about him behind his back.

Percy knew that Allison had a million questions about Annabeth. But he really wasn't in the mood to answer any of them as he was still recovering from the conversation they had and what it meant. He had Allison to protect and other problems that involved a scrawny, pale kid; a scared, new Beta; and the Alpha they were hunting.

"Please, tell me? For my birthday?" Allison pleaded. She pulled out her baby seal eyes.

Percy rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face. "I already got you something for your birthday, Allison. Don't be greedy," he teased. He stared straight ahead the rest of the ride up, and practically ran into the school building, when they finally parked in the lot. Percy pushed open the big double doors, looking down at the message he got from Derek.

 **Alpha kill. Last night. Come to house after school.**

Not noticing where he was walking, Percy ran right into the sturdy body of his friend, Danny. Percy looked up, grabbing Danny's broad shoulders, Danny bracing his hand against Percy's chest. Percy laughed steadying himself and the lacrosse goalkeeper. "Sorry, dude." Percy grinned. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Don't worry about it." Danny smiled. He glanced down at Percy's phone, the message still on his lock screen. "Important?" He nodded at it.

Percy shook his head and stuffed his phone in his pocket. "Nah, just my uncle telling me he's coming to the parent-teacher conference today." Percy and Danny began walking through the halls to their lockers.

Danny laughed. "You have to go to that?"

Percy shrugged. "Been here 5 minutes and I'm already failing Trig." He laughed.

Danny suddenly frowned, catching sight of his best friend, Jackson. He was pale, his hair unkempt, and bags under his eyes. He glanced around nervously and fidgeted from time to time. "What's wrong with Jackson?" Percy noticed the change in Danny's demeanor.

They came to a stop at Percy's locker. Danny leaned against the wall beside him. "Didn't you hear what happened last night?" He asked. Percy stopped, a confused look on his face. "Someone was killed at the movie rental place down on 15th street a little bit from the bowling alley. Jackson was there with Lydia." Danny explained.

Percy's almost dropped his books. "Are they alright?"

The boy shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I don't know." He pulled his books the rest of the way out of his locker, and shoved them into his backpack.

Percy glanced over at Jackson, his eyes catching three vertical marks going down the back of the boy's neck. His stomach dropped, and his eyes narrowed. He recognized those markings.

Percy was knocked out of his musings by the high ring of the minute bell. "Shit, I've got to go to chemistry. See you at lunch, Perce." Danny called, making his way down the hall to the lab. Percy waved after him and made his way toward Jackson, not caring if he was going to be late.

Jackson flinched, hearing each foot fall come closer to him. His head pounded, splitting into a terrible ache. Sweat formed above his brow. His heart bounded in his chest as he turned around to look at who was coming. He met a startling pair of green eyes under a dark mop of hair. "Jackson?" The voice was distorted in Jackson's ears. The jock frowned.

"Hey, man? You alright?" Jackson recognized Percy after a few moments. Percy raised a dark eye brow and lightly clapped Jackson on the shoulder, causing the boy to flinch. He shook it off quickly, though.

Jackson nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm fine." He watched Percy's eyes travel across his face as if he were trying to see if he was lying. Finally, the intimidating eyes found the back of his neck. Jackson noticed them darken considerably. Percy ran his fingers lightly across the three punctures with a frown. "What happened here?" He questioned worriedly.

Jackson paled and shivered, remembering the marks from a few hours ago. He quickly smacked Percy's hand away, and quickly headed toward the chemistry room.

Percy got a call in the middle of French. His phone blared loudly just as Ms. Morrell was going over the 'passé compose', which Percy knew nothing about. He planned on copying off of the smart-looking blonde next to him. Morrell gave Percy an irritable glare as he checked the caller ID on his smartphone screen.

It was Derek.

"Ms. Morrell, um, may I use the restroom," Percy lied easily, flashing the guidance counselor/French teacher a polite smile.

She only narrowed her eyes at him. "Ask in French and you may," she said.

Percy paled, then recovered and smirked. "What if I asked in Italian?"

"You can try. But I doubt you c-" The teacher started before she was cut off by Percy's interjecting question in Italian.

"Posso usare il bagno?" Percy asked in flawless Italian with a smirk.

Morrell nodded with a surprised look on her face. "How did you know that?"

Percy kept his smirk on his face. "I had a boyfriend that grew up speaking it. It was easy for me to pick up." Percy partially lied. Nico was actually the one to teach him, but they never dated. The class gasped in shock at hearing 'boyfriend' as they all assumed he was straight.

Percy jumped out of his seat, grabbing his bag, and headed out of the classroom. As soon as he made it to the bathroom, he called Derek back. The phone rang once before Percy heard a weak, but gruff "finally".

"I saw what you did to Jackson, Derek. Do you realize how dangerous and reckless that was?"

He heard the beta groan and could practically see the werewolf roll his eyes. "That's not important right now. Did you get my text? There was another Alpha kill and sighting at the movie rental place on 15th."

"Yes, I saw, but chose to ignore it," Percy replied, glancing around. "Have you found out anything else about the Alpha?"

Derek let out an irritable sigh. "No. I visited your buddy, Jackson, but he didn't see anything. Either that or he's a good liar." Percy rolled his eyes. "Unless you give me permission to torture him, I'd say there's no way we're getting anything out of him."

Percy groaned. "There will not be any torturing of my friend, Derek. I think there's another way. Granted it's basically going to be torture, for me." Percy muttered thinking about being near Lydia again.

"I thought you liked her," Derek mused. "I'd offer to go talk to her, but I don't want to and sometimes it brings me joy seeing you in pain. Maybe if I'm lucky and she's upset enough, she'll kick you in the balls." Derek's laughter filled the speaker on Percy's phone.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Bitch." He ended the call abruptly and slammed his phone back in his pocket. Percy checked his watch; he'd been in the bathroom for 10 minutes. Ms. Morrell was probably about to send someone to check up on Percy. He sighed and leaned heavily on the sink.

Percy looked up and stared at himself in the mirror. He really needed to shave. "You can do this. It's Lydia. She's not going to kill you, Percy," he murmured, giving himself a little pep talk, but then grimaced. "Well...maybe." Percy breathed in deeply and left the bathroom with plans to visit Lydia after lunch if she wasn't in Biology.

 **A/N: Hope you like the update!**

 **ALSO! Heads up, only four more chapter left in the story!**

 _ **Updated: 09/29/2018**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **3rd POV**

When Percy got to his table at lunch with Danny, he was expecting Scott and Allison to be there, Scott staring at his niece like a puppy. But all he found was Stiles, munching angrily on an apple. Percy frowned at Stiles. "Where are Allison and Scott?"

Stiles jumped, not seeing the other boy approach, as he was deep in his plan to kick Scott's ass for ditching. He dropped the apple and crossed his arms with a pout. "They're skipping school for Allison's birthday." He was so angry with his best friend that he didn't even bother trying to hide the fact from Percy that Scott had taken Allison out of school.

Percy choked on his chocolate milk. Danny raised an eyebrow at him and handed him one of his unused napkins. Percy nodded a thanks and wiped his mouth clean before speaking. "You're saying that Allison is with Scott and they're ditching classes? Are you completely sure because Allison has never skipped a class in her entire life." Percy glowered at Stiles.

Stiles shifted in his seat uncomfortably under Percy's overly intense gaze. He didn't really understand the big deal; it was just one day. Stiles nodded hesitantly, watching Percy's reaction.

Percy grit his teeth and shut his eyes tightly. He was supposed to be looking after Allison, protecting her and now she's out with a werewolf with control issues. So he grudgingly stood up from the table with his tray. He glanced down at Danny. "Sorry, dude. But I got to go. But I'll be back before practice." And with that said, Percy rushed out of the room into a nearby boy's bathroom.

When his fingers grazed the rough inside of the pocket on his jeans, his anger grew. She took his car and his keys. Percy seethed as he opened a portal for home. Luckily for him, no one was home. He threw his backpack down and stashed his silver hunting knives in his boots. Percy took out his phone and dialed Allison's number, but got her voicemail immediately. Percy growled. She either declined his call or had her phone off. Percy dialed Scott's number next.

After almost a minute, someone picked up. "Hello?"

"Scott, is Allison alright? Is she there?"

A few seconds later, he heard his cousin's voice. "Percy?"

He let out a sigh of relief. She was alive and probably well since she wasn't screaming for help. "Are you alright?" Percy asked urgently. Allison said "yes".

Okay. Now he was allowed to get mad. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Allison?!" But before she could speak, Percy cut her off. "Why would you just leave without telling me? I'm not even mad that you're skipping school. It's just incredibly reckless and stupid of you to not tell anyone. There's something out there that's killing people. A guy died last night!"

"Percy, calm down. We're alright. I'm safe. Scott's with me."

Percy let out a cackle as he sat down on his bed. "McCall is your protection? That does not make me feel any better. Why wouldn't you tell me you were skipping?" Percy questioned. "I'm like the skipping pro." He was slightly insulted. "Just tell me where you are, and I'll come get you."

"No, Percy. I'm fine. Scott can keep me safe. And if anything happens, we'll just run to the car."

 _My car_ , Percy thought. There was a couple of knives in the trunk and one under the passenger's seat. If they got into trouble, they would be okay. Percy sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Fine. Fine. Stay with Scott." Percy let up.

He could practically hear Allison's grin. She thanked Percy profusely.

"Yeah, yeah. Just give the phone to Scott."

"Yeah?" His voice was nervous and hesitant like he was scared Percy was about to scream at him and promise to pin him against a tree with 100 arrows.

"There are knives in my trunk and one under the passenger's seat. If you come across the Alpha, run. Do not go near him, McCall. Do you hear me? I'm trusting that you will protect Allison with your life." Percy paused. "If anything happens to her, I will end your existence. Got it?" A moment passed before Scott replied. Percy assumed the beta was nodding his head before realizing Percy couldn't see that.

"I promise I'll keep her safe." That was the last thing Percy heard before ending the call.

* * *

Percy wiped the sweat from his forehead and ran his fingers through his hair before knocking on the Martin's front door. He glanced at the familiar Jeep in the driveway and chuckled to himself. After a moment, Lydia's mom opened the door, drowning his attention back to the door. "Oh, Percy! You're here to see Lydia?"

Percy smiled and nodded. "Yes, ma'am. I heard about what happened, so I wanted to see how she was doing," Percy said with a concerned look.

Mrs. Martin nodded and stepped to the side. "Of course, come in. She was asking for you earlier," she added as she led Percy up the stairs to Lydia's room. Percy almost told her that he knew the way, but kept his mouth shut.

Mrs. Martin knocked lightly on her daughter's door before opening it. Percy stepped into view of the room and his eyes wrinkled in amusement.

"I shaw shuzy-" Lydia was saying, lying on her bed, looking up at Stiles.

"Oh, Stiles, you're still here." Mrs. Martin chuckled awkwardly. Stiles looked past her and locked eyes with Percy.

Mrs. Martin looked at the both of them in confusion as the two seemed to have a silent conversation. "I think it would be best if Lydia had only one guest at a time. We don't want to overwhelm her," Mrs. Martin reasoned, stating pointedly at Stiles. He noticed and got up from the bed. "Oh, yeah. I had to leave anyway. Thanks for having me, Mrs. Martin. I hope Lydia feels better." Stiles left the room awkwardly, pushing past Percy.

Percy smiled politely at Lydia's mom before fully entering the room. Her mom shut the door quietly. Lydia continued to stare at the ground as Percy plopped down on her bed. He took her hands in his large ones.

Lydia slowly looked up at him, smiling sluggishly. "Heeyyy," she drew out, taking one of her hands out of his and placing it on his forehead and running it through his hair. She made a funny face. "Ooh. You're sweatyyy. I like it," she giggled, pulling his head toward her by the hair at the nape of his neck.

Percy chuckled nervously and removed her hand, putting it in her lap. "I just wanted to see if you were alright." Lydia stared up at him intensely, biting her lip. Percy frowned lightly. "I was worried about you and Jackson."

Lydia's expression softened slightly. "Aw, so sweet." She took his face in her hands and squeezed his cheeks.

"Oh, yeah. The sweetest. How are you feeling?"

Lydia grinned. "I'm feeling amazing now that you're here."

Percy smiled at her. "That's good," Percy checked out her arms, looking for any bruises or scratches. Lydia leaned heavily on Percy, her head dropping on his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his bicep.

Percy glanced down at her. "Lydia, do you remember anything from last night?"

Lydia straightened up and scrunched her face up like she was thinking hard. She shook her head, her eyes drifting shut. Percy shook her shoulders lightly and placed a hand on her cheek. "Lydia, Lydia, stay with me." Lydia opened her eyes, green staring into green.

"Jackson picked me and Allison up...took her home...went to movie place," Lydia slurred tiredly. Percy nodded along. "I waited in the car...Jackson was getting a movie."

"Okay, what happened after that? Did you hear anything? See anything?" Percy asked gently.

Lydia froze, her eyes going wide, burning a hole in the floor of her bedroom. "I saw...saw."

Percy nodded encouragingly. "Yes, Lydia. What did you see?"

"Roaring, glass breaking. Thump...thump...thump...thump."

Percy's eyes narrowed as she continued to speak. "Did you see something big? What did you see, Lydia? I need you to focus."

"Dark. I heard...Jackson y-yell," her eyes seemed to focus suddenly. "Jackson. He hasn't come to see me," her green eyes narrowed. Then she pitched forward and fainted in Percy's arms.

Percy sighed, pushing her back against the pillows lightly and pulled her covers over her body. But he jumped when he heard a small ding, glancing over at Lydia's phone. It dinged again so he grabbed it and turned off the ringer. He turned over the screen, accidentally pushing a couple wrong buttons with his big fingers and was taken to a black screen was it triangle pointing to the right on it. A video.

Percy looked back at Lydia, seeing her eyes closed and hearing her softly snoring, he pushed the play button. It showed the movie rental store's front. The lights were off expect the glow of the sign. After a few seconds Percy heard a loud roar and saw a dark, imposing figure burst through the display window, sending glass flying every direction. The video on the screen suddenly went haywire. Percy guessed Lydia must've dropped it in a fright.

Percy hit the rewind button, and the video slowed as it went back to the start. His eyes narrowed as he watched the video once more. He pushed pause at just the right moment to get a clearer picture of the glowing red light. His eyes widened. A large, black mass with distinguishable off-white fangs and glowing red eyes. Its snout was curled back in a snarl.

The Alpha.

The blaring of his phone shook him out of his shocked state. He quickly answered it, hearing Lydia groan beside him. "Hello?" He greeted quietly.

"Percy, its Kate. Derek Hale doesn't know anything. He's useless." Kate growled.

Percy paled, his eyes widening. "Uh, how do you know?" He tried to keep the panic out of his voice. She must've found Derek somewhere, maybe went to his house. She most definitely left him bloodied and bruised if she left him alive at all.

Kate snickered and Percy heard a faint clank, probably a gun being thrown in her trunk. "I went down to the old Hale house with Hulman and Eric. Had a nice, friendly chat with it."

Percy shut his eyes and clenched his free fist, trying to calm himself down. Percy faked a concerned voice, "Are they alright? What about you?"

"Eric's still unconscious. Hulman's good. I'm fine, the little bitch couldn't even get near me. He got away, though." Kate's snarky reply.

"Chris isn't going to be happy. He told us not to confront Derek, you're lucky Eric's not more banged up or Chris would've had your ass," Percy mused. The last time he went against one of Chris's orders, he refused to let him in on a hunt for a month and Percy had gun-cleaning duty.

Percy could practically hear Kate's eyes roll. "I'm not afraid of my brother. Don't tell him, though or he'll be the least of your problems."

Percy laughed mockingly. "Ha, ha. You never follow through on your threats, Kate." He looked over at Lydia who was now running her eyes. She glanced around tiredly, growing more alert with each passing minute.

"This time I'm serious, Percy. Do not tell Chris. Anyway, we'll be home in around 15 minutes."

Percy cleared his throat. "Oh, I'm not at home."

Kate's voice was confused. "School got out 30 minutes ago. Where are you?"

"I'm at Lydia's house," Percy replied quietly. Lydia was now fully awake and was checking her phone. "She was there last night." His voice was a whisper.

"Oh I'm sure that was all you were doing," Kate scoffed. Percy growled and ended the call. Percy checked his watch for the time. It was 5:00. Parent-teacher conferences were in an hour and if he wasn't at those with Chris and Victoria, Victoria would surely beat his ass.

 _ **Updated: 10/11/2018**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **3rd POV**

Percy got home at around 5:15 in the evening, sweaty and a little tired. He quickly changed clothes and met up with Chris, Victoria, and Kate in the basement. He pulled out his phone and brought up the video clip that was on Lydia's phone. "I found something at the Martin house. Lydia took a video on her phone last night and it caught the Alpha busting out through the front window." Percy explained quickly, breaking up whatever conversation they were having.

Chris took the phone and pushed play, his eyebrows raising at the sight of the werewolf. "It's a Beast Alpha."

"That's what I was thinking, but I've never seen one," Kate agreed.

"It's like a Full Wolf Alpha; it walks on two legs like we do. It has our four curve spine, right?" Victoria explained.

Chris nodded. "They also take on the form of their character." Then he noticed that someone hadn't said anything after showing them the video. He was abnormally quiet. "Percy…you alright? You haven't said anything."

Percy still faced the wall to his right, his arms crossed, and his face set into a hard glare as if trying to stare down the concrete obstacle in front of him. "I might know who is behind this."

"How would you know that Percy?" Victoria asked, confused but apprehensive.

"I've only seen this once before, and I know that the only way someone can achieve to a full wolf alpha is to be taught by the first werewolf. I don't know who this Alpha is, but he was taught by someone I've fought before." Percy explained in a whisper to Chris.

"After the conferences, we'll talk about this." Chris promised, and we all nodded in acceptance.

* * *

Percy found himself sitting outside his Biology teacher's classroom anxiously, tapping his foot against the tile of the hallway. Chris and Victoria were in there talking to Mr. Finch about him. Percy didn't have to be present for this conference since he had a B in it, so all he could do was wait. They were with Mr. Finch for about 10 minutes before they found Percy sitting on the floor twiddling his thumbs. Victoria was smiling genuinely, so that must've been an okay sign.

Percy got up with raised his eyebrows. Chris grinned at him. "He says you're doing well so far. He wasn't sure how you would do with your dyslexia, but he's pretty impressed with you." Chris clapped Percy on his back.

Victoria set a gentle hand on his shoulder. "We're proud of you, Percy. We asked you to protect Allison, but we didn't expect you to do this."

Percy gave her a side hug and smiled at his adoptive parents. "Thanks guys."

Chris frowned, looking down at his watch before grabbing Victoria's hand. "We have one more of yours and two more of Allison's and then we should be done. After all of this, we can pick up Allison and Kate from home and go out to that new restaurant."

Percy grinned and nodded, but then remembered Allison wasn't at home. He paled and Chris noticed, raising an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

Percy shook his head, laughing nervously. "Uh, no. It's just that you have my Trig teacher next. Unfortunately, you probably won't hear great things from him about me," Percy explained, rubbing the back of his neck. Percy watched as they walked away to the Mathematics Hall.

As soon as they were out of sight, Percy called Scott's phone, knowing Allison wouldn't have hers. Scott picked up immediately. "I know, I know. Parent-teacher conferences started. And yes, Allison is fine." Scott blurted out before Percy could get a word out.

"Put me on speakerphone." After a second, he continued. "You guys need to get here now before Chris and Victoria and your mom, Scott, figure out that you two skipped the entire day."

"We're about 30 minutes away. Can you stall them, please?" Allison pleaded.

Percy frowned into the phone. "Stall them? How the hell am I supposed to stall them? They're talking to our teachers right now." Before the two teenagers could say anything else, Percy hung up on them with nothing more than a snap to 'get here'.

Though, they did haul ass, Scott and Allison didn't get to the school in time to escape their parent's fury. Percy trailed behind Chris and Victoria as they barged out of the high school. Chris was trying to call Allison, but she wasn't picking up.

Victoria was seething, glaring at anything she saw. She was scary when she was mad. Not even Zoe could top her, and an angry Zoe is the scariest person that Percy has ever seen before. "Allison, answering your cell phone will make discussing the terms of your grounding much easier. Call me back before your punishment reaches biblical proportions." Chris growled into the phone and hung up.

"Kate hasn't heard from her either," Victoria added.

Chris called back to Percy, "Have you heard from her?"

Percy shook his head, lying.

Chris's nostrils flared. "How did you not know about this?"

Percy glared at him. "Hey, I was getting information on the Alpha. I was barely at school. So excuse me for finding out what the hell is wreaking havoc in this city. Without me, you wouldn't even have a clue as to what this fucker looks like! So I'm sorry for doing my job for this family."

"Your job is to look after Allison, Perseus! That's been your job since you came into our family three years ago! You joined this family on the promise to protect our daughter until she graduated from high school. But you've failed your duty! You didn't stop her from leaving school with that boy did you?!" Chris ranted at his adoptive son.

"I didn't even know that she had left until lunch! She had taken my car keys without me even knowing. Your daughter doesn't need a protector anymore! If Allison can fool me like she did this morning, she's fine. There is nothing to worry about!" Percy shot back at him angrily.

Chris sighs, turning to him and places a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Percy. I'm sorry that I went off on you like that. I am just frustrated and with this Alpha problem, I'm just pent up. We just need to focus on making sure that Allison gets back here in one piece." Chris apologizes warmly.

"She's never done this before." Victoria said, worried.

Suddenly a woman with curly, dark brown hair and darker skin walked up to the Argents. "Excuse me, you're not Allison's parents are you? I'm Scott's mom and I hate to say it, but he's not answering his phone either." Her voice was warm and polite but Percy could see her anger bubbling underneath the surface.

Chris scowled at Scott's mom. "You're his mother?"

She raised an eyebrow and turned to him. "Funny how you say that like it's an accusation."

Chris's eyes narrowed at her. "Well, I wouldn't claim it as a source of pride since he basically kidnapped my daughter today!" He raised his voice.

Scott's mom glared back at Chris. "How do we know skipping school wasn't your daughter's idea?" Victoria looked as if she was about to beat the other woman up.

"My daughter…" Chris began. He glanced up when Percy nudged him and nodded over to the parking lot. He sighed disappointingly. "…is right there."

Scott's mother turned and once she saw her son, she bounded angrily toward him. Chris grabbed Percy by the shoulder and put his hand on his wife's back. "Let's go." Percy sighed, not wanting to witness the verbal beat down. But he followed Chris and Victoria to where the two teenagers were standing with Scott's mother.

"Allison." Chris pointed to the car across the lot. "In the car." Allison was about to argue, but a scream shook them out of their conversation. Percy's head snapped to the right as people all around them started to run and yell.

Percy made eye contact with Chris before he jogged away from the group toward the source of the screaming. He weaved through the parked cars, looking for what caused the chaos. He swerved out of the way of a car that careened out of the parking lot. Percy pushed past students and parents and came to the middle of the lot. He didn't see anything, but when a low growl sounded from behind him, Percy turned.

A huge mountain lion was snarling at him, its fangs bared, dripping slobber. Its eyes were staring intently at Percy, causing a shiver to go through his spine. Percy probably looked like a full course meal to the mountain lion.

"At least it's not the Nemean Lion." Percy muttered under his breath.

Percy crouched down to the mountain lion's height. He slowly reached for his knife in his boot, keeping his eyes locked with the lion, but he came up empty. "Fuck!" Percy gasped out. "What the hell happened to my knives that I placed in my shoes 5 hours ago?" Percy asked to himself.

The animal started to circle him, never taking its eyes off of Percy. He turned with the mountain lion, but turned too quickly. The lion took this as a sign of an attack and pounced. Percy was able to roll to the side in just enough time to avoid the razor-sharp claws. Percy gave it a swift kick to the chest of the beast, sending it back a few feet. However, the lion didn't give up. It gave a loud roar and started running toward Percy.

The mountain lion pushed Percy onto the ground roughly slashing at Percy's shoulder and banging his head hard against the concrete. Percy lifted his aching head to look at the long scratches across his shoulder as the big cat pounced on him. He had caught the lion by where its paw met its arm on each side. He lifted it up so the mountain lion's teeth couldn't snap at him.

"Chris!" He yelled, avoiding another snap of those sharp fangs.

A second later, Percy heard two loud gunshots and the mountain lion's body went slack. Percy could feel the blood start to drip onto his gray shirt and sighed in relief. Percy pushed the dead carcass off of his chest and felt two people pull him up. Percy glanced at Scott and Chris, breathing heavily. Chris put his gun in his belt and looked at Percy's left shoulder. The scratches weren't extremely deep, but deep enough for him to need stitches and go to the hospital.

Scott's mother pushed through the crowd, once she saw the blood rushing to his side. She placed a small hand on his shoulder and pushed down hard. Percy winced and grit his teeth. Blood oozed between her fingers. "Don't worry, I'm a nurse."

Sheriff Stilinski jogged up to them, his eyes lingering on the dead mountain lion. "I've called an ambulance. They'll be here soon; it looks like you'll need some stitches, right Melissa?" The Sheriff looked to her for confirmation. She nodded wordlessly, focusing on Percy's arm as she started to apply pressure.

 **A/N: Only two more chapters left in this story.**

 _ **Updated: 10/22/2018**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Percy POV**

There are three reasons why I hate hospitals. I actually have a whole list of why I despise them. First, they are depressing. Second, it smells like medication and sanitation here. Third, someone always dies here. Lastly, they have horrible food. Hospitals are supposed to make you feel safe and comfortable.

 _Eh, not so much._

"Can I go home now?" I whined at Victoria as we waited for the doctor in the hospital room. We were here after a couple days from the mountain lion attack. When they took me to the hospital that day, they had to put stitches on my back. Now, I finally got my stitches out.

Questions rose from the doctors from how fast my wound healed but they decided to ignore it, they've seen far more weird things here in Beacon Hills. I could tell Victoria was getting annoyed from my complaints as we waited for the doctor to give me the signal so I can go home. "Perseus," she warned me with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry," I mumbled, slumping back on the uncomfortable hospital bed.

The clock ticked by, echoing in the room that it was making me go crazy. Finally, the door opened. I sat straight up, thanking my lucky stars as I saw the scrubs. "Can I leave now?" I asked the doctor impatiently.

Aunt Victoria slapped my arm. "Perseus."

"Oh, right. May I please go?" I corrected myself.

Aunt Victoria sighed, shaking her head at me. The doctor just chuckled at us. "Yes, Perseus, you may go home. I am going to prescribe you some medication for any pain. However, I want to advise you to ease up on the sports. Other than that, you are good to go."

"Yes!" I pumped my fist in the air. I shook the doctor's hand and I left the room, shutting the door behind me. I walked down the hallway and made my way to the waiting room so I could call Chris and ask him to pick me and Victoria up from the hospital. I had to stay overnight as my back was getting stitched up from the mountain lion. Victoria had come up earlier today and stayed by my bedside as I was sleeping until I woke up.

* * *

The ride back home was silent. No one said anything until we got home. The situation at home was even more infuriating than what had happened between Chris and I yesterday at school. I walked into Allison's room and was faced with Scott and Allison locking lips with no clothes on. I sighed softly and whipped out my phone silently, starting to take a video. After about ten seconds of recording them, I cleared my throat loudly, startling them out of their passion.

They were about to talk but saw my phone light showing that I was recording them. They looked back to me in shame and anger. My face was set into a frown as I ended off the video, shoving my phone back into my pocket. "Go home Scott, her parents are already in a bad mood and if they see this…they will surely kill you." I said without emotion and tired eyes.

Scott gathered his clothes into his arms and kissed Allison once more good-bye before leaving from the window. Allison watched him go before facing me. "What are you going to do with that video Percy?" She asked me fearfully.

"Delete it." I showed myself deleting it in front of her. "That was a bold move having Scott over with both your parents gone. If you two were further in that act, and it wasn't me that intruded; Kate, Chris or your mother would have shot Scott where he stood." I said to her tiredly.

"They wouldn't have done that…right?" Allison asked worried.

"You two didn't give a good impression to your parents last night. Chris thinks that Scott kidnapped you, and Scott's mom has given Chris the impression that it was your idea to skip class. So whose idea was it?" I asked after explaining my answer.

"It was both of our ideas actually. Scott pitched the idea of skipping a class and I talked him into skipping the entire day." Allison confessed as she started to get dressed.

"You need to tell your parents as well as Scott's mom, exactly what you just told me. Don't go over there right now as they need some time to cool down. But you are coming with me to explain it to Scott's mom. Later on today, you will need to tell Chris and Victoria the truth." I advised Allison as she finally managed to get her clothes back on.

"Wait, I have a question for you Percy?" Allison asked. "How were you not embarrassed at seeing me naked?" Allison asked curiously, after I gave her a nod to go ahead and ask her question.

"I've already seen a woman naked." I replied with a smirk.

"Zoe?" Allison hesitantly asked.

"Yes, but you expected that didn't you?" I asked her playfully.

"I did." Allison admitted, flushing a deep red.

But before I could make it to my room, I could feel someone flash over to the front door. I turned my head in wonder and made my way to the front door. There was a knock that sounded off. Kate was the first to answer the door.

"Who are you?" She asked in a bored and annoyed tone.

"My name is Artemis. Is Perseus Jackson here?" Artemis's voice carried through the house and my eyes went wide. I raced over to the front of the house quickly.

"Yes he is, but you're not old enough to know who he is." Kate remarked crossing her arms.

I interrupted right there before Kate could become a rabbit. "Kate, it's alright…she's a friend of Zoe's." I stated, standing beside the hunter so Artemis could see that I was there.

"She's too young to be in our house, Percy." Kate retorted back.

"Should I remind you of who kicked your ass the day I got out of the hospital three years ago? You might be Gerard's favorite child. But you don't have the skill to beat me." I firmly stated as she nodded and left to go somewhere else in the house.

I faced Artemis. "Lady Artemis, I apologize for having to speak in that manner in front of you, but I needed to send Kate away. She acts like the typical male that you teach your hunters about. I also fear that in present company I might have to speak to you that way again. So our world is kept a secret from these mortals."

Artemis nodded at my nearly silent warning and gave me a small smile. "As long as these hunters don't target my Hunt, I will allow that to happen." She stated firmly.

I stepped to the side to let her in and closed the door behind us. "What is it that brings you to Beacon Hills, Lady Artemis?" I asked, clasping my hands together.

"Once I heard that you were in an area with many werewolves, I came as quick as I could. The Hunt is also attending the high school in a try to take them out." Artemis informed me.

"You can't do that." I stated firmly.

She faced me in shock and slight anger at being challenged by a male. "And who are you to stop me?" She asked.

"It is not your duty to kill my friend. He was just turned a couple of months ago by a power hungry Alpha. And as much as I don't want to face you in combat, I will not stand by and watch you kill him." I retorted firmly.

"You were adopted into a family of hunters, Perseus. That is your job in their ranks."

"But we have a code. And that code states that, we stay in peace as long as neither side kills from the other. We don't kill without reason or evidence of what supposedly happened. I do not wish to be an enemy of the Hunt. But I will stand by my friends." I firmly stated.

"They are werewolves, Perseus. Why are you defending them?" Artemis asked incredulously.

"Because one of them saved my life. Not all of them are like Lycaon." I replied, setting my jaw.

"Zoe has also been at the school for a month now. But you have not met her more than twice. Why is that?" Artemis asked, changing the subject.

"Because before I knew that the Hunt was going to be here; I wanted to keep her away from this drama. It is my duty alone to deal with. Not hers…nor is it yours." I stated firmly. "If you are going to take down any werewolf, then take down the Alpha. But no one else." I relented a little.

"You do not control the actions of the Hunt, Perseus. I might owe you for saving my life, but I will not be commanded by a male." Artemis sneered at me.

"Yeah…because your father is the one that gave you the command to be in Beacon Hills in the first place. I see you haven't changed, even after meeting a man that you call honorable and worthy of your respect. You are still the prideful, naïve and hypocritical goddess that I met five years ago." I ranted angrily.

"And one more thing." I said, breaking the silence that had started. "You might dislike the fact that Zoe loves me as much as I do for her. But that does not give you any right to try and distract me from my job." I growled out seriously.

"Perseus…that is no way to talk to a young girl like that!" Victoria's voice rang out from the dining room as she made her way over to my direction with Kate and Chris not far behind.

"Victoria, this has nothing to do with you. So I ask that you leave us be like I asked Kate to do earlier." I stated, in a kinder tone.

Chris nodded at Artemis. "Who is this Perseus?"

My head turned to Artemis's direction and I gave a kind smile. "She is a messenger from another hunting party. They call themselves the 'Hunt'. They go all around the world, killing supernatural creatures. But they do it without any type of code to follow, or morals for that matter." I explained in a scolding tone.

"Is she a hunter?" Kate asked.

"The best of her group." I answered, still looking at Artemis who smiled at my response.

"Is Zoe part of this group?" Chris asked.

"She was."

"What do you mean by was?" Kate asked confused.

"Exactly what it fucking means Kate!" I roared back, facing her with a hard glare.

Chris laid a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down Perseus. We have company."

"I'm aware of that. I used to be part of their group before being adopted into your family. You have your business, and I have mine. I might have been adopted into yours, but I do not mix family and business." I stated looking firmly at him, but also trying to change the subject so nothing else could possibly be told about the Greco-Roman world.

"It seems I've overstayed my welcome. I will leave now. But Perseus, we will do as we must, no matter if your friends that are affected. And there is nothing you can do to stop us." She taunted, but gave me a subtle tilt of her head to let me know that she was going to follow through with my request.

"Once the spear has been thrown, there is no second chance to avoid my wrath." I firmly stated.

 **A/N: Next chapter will cover lots of content. It will also be the last chapter of this story. It will have a somewhat happy ending with Percy keeping his promise to keep Allison safe from harm.**

 _ **Updated: 11/11/2018**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Percy POV**

Chris pulled me back sharply as the door was closed. I didn't try to struggle, letting them take me into another room. "What did she mean by 'we will do as we must even if your friends that might be affected'?" Chris asked.

"She means that some of my friends are supernatural creatures. And she was telling me that even though we are acquaintances, she will kill them no matter their relation to me." I answered, now facing away from them.

"And which of your friends are supernatural?" Chris asked.

My head snapped up and I felt my eyes start to pulse strongly. That meant that my eyes had switched to the normal purple color of violet. I faced them with my glowing eyes, right as Victoria walked into the room. I faced her and smiled knowingly. "Surprised?" I held up a hand when she reached for a knife, stilling her movement. "I don't think so."

"Get out of our nephew, spirit." Victoria called out sternly.

"Victoria Argent, how naïve of you. You actually believe that I took over Perseus' body. Well you are wrong, it's me…Perseus." I remarked as I let my eyes stop glowing before turning it back after a few seconds pass.

"And to answer your question, Chris." I faced him with a glare. "That is none of your concern." I growled out at him.

"So you have friends that are supernatural creatures?" Kate asked with a smirk.

I turned my attention to her. "Yes I do. And they haven't acted against us. They know that I am a hunter and I've warned them specifically to not draw attention to themselves. They have followed my warning as such. So they haven't gone rouge. Only the Alpha that killed Talia Hale has gone rouge. Except I have no idea who he is." I explained sternly.

"You know who the werewolves are?" Kate asked, angry.

"Yes I do. Derek Hale, as you already know, Kate. I have run into him only twice but gave him the warning anyways. He has stayed out of our way since we got to Beacon Hills." I replied.

"Who else is it?" Victoria asked.

"I can't say. Because I don't know." I lied. If they knew that Scott was the beta, he would be dead by tomorrow morning, just for dating Allison. As much as I tolerate Scott, he doesn't deserve a death like that.

"But you said they haven't gone rogue. So how do you know, but don't?" Kate asked, angry at my reveal to knowing Derek Hale.

"I ran into Derek and told him to pass on my warning to any others. He told me that he would do his damn best to keep our sides from fighting each other."

A voice in my mind called out to me and I turned to everyone. "I'm going to need a moment to think over everything. I'll be outside." Then I created a mist portal to the Hunt. I walked into camp ignoring the howls of their wolves and shouts of the other hunters stopping in front of Artemis's tent. I created a glamour around myself to look like a giant wolf and howled into the sky. Less than 30 seconds later, Artemis and her hunters including Thalia ran into the center of camp, surrounding me.

Thalia and Phoebe raised their bows at me and I gave a wolfish smile before taking off my glamour revealing my identity to them. Artemis quickly spoke before either of us could act. "Hunters put down your bows. He is here because I asked him to come." They put down their bows and slung them over their shoulders.

"You called for me Lady Artemis?" I asked, crossing my arms and bowing slightly.

"I did. We all talked and decided to not attack your werewolf friends. But on the condition that we are in on the take-down of that Alpha." Artemis insisted.

"Done." I responded with a nod. "And I apologize for going off on you. I didn't want my adoptive family to figure out that the Greek gods are still alive."

"Then I accept your apology, Perseus."

* * *

 **1 year later**

A lot of things have happened over the past year. One of them being that the Alpha, Peter Hale, who had turned Scott had been dealt with. The Hunt and I ended up teaming alongside the Argents to take down the werewolf. Kate Argent had died during the attack when the Alpha ripped her throat out.

The second thing was that Jackson had been turned by Derek once he became Alpha. But Jackson's body rejected the bite and he turned into something else. A Kanima. We took care of it, but it didn't come without its losses. Two betas that Derek turned, died while trying to get Jackson back to normal. Gerard Argent had made an appearance and taken control of the Kanima as well. But we finally managed to drive him away and get Jackson back to normal. Jackson ended up becoming a werewolf as well.

There was an Alpha pack that had made it to Beacon Hills. They wanted Scott to join them seeing as he was a True Alpha. But because he was the only one that they wanted, they were going to kill all of his friends and family. The only ones that survived were Alpha twins who became betas when their pack was defeated... Ethan and Aidan.

Which brings us up to speed on everything that has happened in the past year. Stiles has become possessed by a dark magic spirit. Something called a Nogitsune. The spirit had control over seven shadows warriors that were called the ONI. Originally created to take down the dark spirit, but unfortunately for us, they had been transferred into the Nogitsune's grasp turning the warriors against us.

Chris had made a point of staying out of the fight with the Nogitsune. But I had assured him that absolutely no harm would come to Allison. And that was something I could make sure of. Something that gave me an idea. I was going to give my life so my friends could have a martyr to bring them together to defeat this monster.

* * *

"I've picked up some shadows that aren't normal near a warehouse which could be where the Nogitsune is staying for now." I said, nodding at each of them. Isaac, Kira, Jackson, Derek, and Scott nodded back at me. And then I saw Allison run into the building with her bow and a quiver full of arrows that seemed different than usual. "Allison, what are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"I'm here to take out those ONI. I made a set of arrows out of pure silver. That might be what can stop the shadow warriors. I'm willingly to try even at the cost of my life." She said firmly.

I sighed. "Alright, but you stay behind me." I said, pointing at her firmly. "This is where I picked up the shadows hiding out. There's not anywhere that Void-Stiles can hide." I said as we walked into the empty building.

"Void-Stiles?" Scott asked in a confused tone.

"Stiles is under control of the Nogitsune. The spirit is rumored to come from the Void that devils come out of just like Satan and those other guys." I explained, shrugging my shoulders.

"How fitting." Void Stiles said, making all of us turn to face his direction. The seven remaining ONI warriors appeared behind him, swords out and growling at us darkly. "Do you really think that the seven of you can stop my fireflies? I would love to see you try." He said, gesturing for his warriors to charge.

I had taken out my trusty sword Riptide and found myself locked in single combat with one shadow warrior. Each of us were matched up with one warrior, preventing any double teaming from taking place. Plus, Allison was standing behind me, launching arrows at the shadow warriors as well.

I concentrated on my part in this fight. I just had to wait for the perfect time to follow through with my crazy idea and time it perfectly. I quickly disarmed one warrior with Riptide and stabbed him swiftly in the chest with one of my silver knives from my waist. The warrior stopped moving before tilting his head back and shouting out in agony as his shadowy form exploded, scattering his existence.

I turned to Allison. "Silver to their chest kills them." I let her know as she nodded.

She quickly pulled out a silver arrow and nocked it, aiming at the additional one guarding Void Stiles. As she released it, it slowly arched through the air until it thudded in the warrior's heart and he fell to the ground. He struggled as the silver did its job and the ONI warrior dissipated.

Then I felt a shadowy presence materialize behind me. I turned around and pushed Allison out of the way right as the shadow warrior's blade impaled me through the middle of my chest. I looked down at the blade in my chest and then looked back at the shade. Acting quickly, I stabbed the shadow warrior in the base of his neck with my hunting knife.

As the warrior faded, the other shadow warriors vanished, fleeing along with Void Stiles. The others looked over as they heard Allison scream out.

At the sight of the blade still embedded in my chest, they rushed over to me, before I collapsed to the ground. The blade disappeared as blood started to ooze out of my chest. Jackson and Derek set me down gently on the ground and took a look at my wound. I already knew that I wouldn't make it. I could feel myself dying with every passing second.

"Why would you do that?!" Allison asked, kneeling beside me angrily.

"Duty… to p-protect you… no matter…cost." I breathed out as I felt one of my hands get grasped by Jackson, the other being held by Derek. I tried to thank them, but could only nod my head slightly. They nodded back at me.

"What duty?" She asked.

"Part of d-deal to…stay w-with…your f-family." I responded. "Chris… tell you." I said, informing her that her father will explain everything for her. She nodded and kissed my forehead as she was pulled into a tight hug by Scott.

"Jackson." I gasped out, gaining his attention. "Band…together a-and…beat t-this guy… please." I said looking at him firmly.

"I swear." He promised me, tears running down his face.

I looked over at Derek. "There's a w-way you…can stop the…Nogitsune. To defeat…t-the spirit…you m-must…change t-the…body of the h-host. You m-must…give him…the bite." I explained, eyes blinking as I could feel myself slipping away.

"Allison." I gasped out. She quickly moved to my side again and took my hand away from Derek. She looked at me, tears dripping onto my chest. "Tell… everyone… I g-gave my l-life… so t-they could…live theirs… so you c-could live… yours." I breathed out as my eye lids fluttered until they closed shut and my head fell to the side.

* * *

 **Real Percy POV**

As soon as I saw 'myself' get stabbed by that shadow warrior's blade, I started to cry. I knew that going behind their backs was uncalled for, but my death would band them together for the rest of their encounters further on down the road. I made sure to stay in the shadows as my look-alike took his dying breath. His eyes fluttered shut, head falling to his right side, where Allison was kneeling.

A couple of seconds later, his hands lost their grip and fell to his sides silently. If they weren't already crying waterfalls; my friends were certainly doing so now. I made sure that my lookalike, would stay in a solid form until he was buried so that way he wouldn't vanish when he died. It would give them the chance to give 'me' a funeral and mourn.

I vapor traveled myself back to the Hunt where they were waiting for me to show up. They already knew what my plan was and were saying good-bye to Zoe before I arrived.

At my appearance, Zoe walked over to me and pulled me into a tight hug, rubbing my back soothingly. "It's alright Percy. I know you will miss them greatly. But this is our chance to live our lives without the influence of the gods." Zoe reminded me. I nodded and kissed her gently smiling warmly back at her as we shadow traveled away to live the rest of our lives as we saw fit.

* * *

 **A/N: So here's the end of the road for this story. For the next story I'm going to put up, I'll have a poll up on what fandom story it should be, but it ends on December 28, 2018. I currently have a couple of stories that are almost done, and ready to be posted. Thanks you for joining me on this journey.** **If you have any preferences for my next story, be sure to vote or pm me, separately.**

 **The End**


End file.
